


Узник дружбы

by Valenso



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда дружба становится тяжелым бременем. Стив не может равнодушно смотреть, как рушится жизнь Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Звучала энергичная джазовая мелодия, музыканты играли с такой отдачей, что с легкостью смогли завести зал. На танцевальной площадке крутились парочки. Было душно, накурено, шумно. Но, судя по радостным лицам, смеху и звону стаканов, большинству здесь нравилось. Большинству.

Стив Роджерс смотрел, как его партнерша задорно танцевала с другим парнем. Высоким и уверенно двигающимся, а не спотыкающимся о собственные ноги коротышкой. Его другу, Баки Барнсу, давно пора было прекратить свои бесплодные попытки познакомить Стива с кем-нибудь: девушки не горели желанием ходить на свидания с молчаливым и чересчур скромным студентом-художником. А вот на свидания с Баки — другое дело.

Если бы кто-то попросил выбрать лучшего танцора, то все бы единогласно указали на Баки. Он двигался с врожденной грацией, которой невозможно научиться. Иногда он слишком сильно прижимал к себе партнершу, нарушая приличия, но она ему все прощала, звонко хохотала и что-то шептала на ухо. Увидев это, Стив смущенно отвернулся.

Пока другие танцевали, Стив одиноко сидел за столиком. На него никто не обращал внимания, а сам он не понимал, почему все еще здесь.

— А где твоя дама? Моя ушла припудрить носик, — разгоряченный Баки опустился на стул рядом со Стивом. Он поставил на стол бутылку шнапса и четыре стакана. — Жарко, умираю просто, — Баки расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

— Она… — Стив быстро нашел взглядом свою несостоявшуюся партнершу, — хорошо проводит время.

— А ты?

— И я, — буркнул Стив.

— Да ладно тебе, Стиви, не будь таким мрачным. Не получилось с одной, получится с другой. — Баки пододвинулся ближе и приятельски обнял Стива за плечи. С заговорщическим видом осмотрел зал и кивнул на сидящую в противоположном конце комнаты блондинку: — Как тебе эта? — Стив бросил на ее взгляд: миленькая, ему точно ничего не светит. Он скептически приподнял брови.

— Очень смешно.

— Я и не смеюсь! — возмутился Баки. — Хочешь, я пойду и представлю вас друг другу?

— Ты разве ее знаешь?

— Нет, такую красотку я бы не забыл.

Баки пододвинул к ним стаканы и разлил шнапс. Некоторым алкоголь придавал решимость, но Стив знал, что у него просто разболится голова. Однако он взял стакан и, поморщившись, сделал глоток. Баки одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Так что, мне поспособствовать вашему знакомству?

Баки Барнс мог спокойно заговорить с любой девушкой, он не мялся, не стеснялся и не скупился на улыбки. Он любил девушек, и они отвечали ему тем же. Душа компании, повеса, которому прощали все интрижки, и просто славный малый. Любая девушка была бы рада, если бы он оказал ей знаки внимания.

Стив представил, как Баки подходит к блондинке, слегка наклоняется, произносит «Мэм» и дарит ей одну из своих фирменных улыбок. Блондинка слегка краснеет и расправляет подол платья, ей льстит внимание такого красавчика. Баки делает несколько комплиментов, шутит, всячески расточает обаяние — блондинка уже у него на крючке, — а потом он говорит «Не хотите познакомиться с моим другом? Он славный малый» и указывает на Стива. Блондинка смотрит в указанном направлении и разочарованно вздыхает: ведь она думала, что ей достался сам Баки Барнс, а не болезненного вида субтильный недомерок.

— Нет, спасибо, — отмахнулся Стив.

— Да ладно тебе, Стиви, — Баки слегка тряхнул приятеля. — Попытка не пытка.

— Я вернулась, мальчики! — к их столику подлетела сегодняшняя спутница Баки. Она поправила слегка смазавшийся от танцев макияж, освежилась и вновь выглядела очень привлекательно. Баки дежурно ей улыбнулся, посмотрел на Стива, давая тому возможность передумать, и, получив отрицательный кивок, вернулся к своей даме.

Стиву и так не хотелось здесь находиться, а теперь он еще и был третьим лишним. Поэтому он наконец-то сбежал, пока увлеченный Баки не успел его остановить.

 

На улице было холодно, особенно после душного танцевального зала. Стив долго укутывался, прежде чем выйти из помещения: с его здоровьем, каждая зима могла оказаться последней.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив втянул в себя холодный зимний воздух. Он бы любил зиму, если бы не постоянный страх заболеть и необходимость укутываться в несколько кофт даже в натопленной комнате.

У Стива было плохое настроение. Он в очередной раз поддался на уговоры Баки и пошел с ним на двойное свидание. Впрочем, на свидание это мало походило. Всегда. Стив понятия не имел, что именно Баки говорил свои подружкам, раз они соглашались привести своих одиноких подруг, но это точно была неправда, вернее, вопиющая ложь. Об этом говорило разочарование, которое девушки неизменно испытывали, только взглянув на Стива. Некоторым хватало такта вежливо пообщаться с ним один вечерок, другие, как сегодняшняя, не тратили на Стива ни одной лишней минуты. Разве можно было их за это винить?

Наверное, девушки думали, что лучший друг Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, прозванного Баки, должен быть более… просто более. Они ведь и помыслить не могли, что веселый, общительный и харизматичный Баки дружил с угрюмым, молчаливым и заурядным Стивом Роджерсом. Но обстоятельства сложились именно так.

Баки был самым замечательным лучшим другом, которого только можно представить, но иногда он был сущим наказанием. Например, когда пытался устроить личную жизнь Стива. При этом он умудрялся искренне удивляться тому, что у него ничего не выходило. Наверное, Баки, как человек, которому многое дано от природы, немного по-другому смотрел на вещи, иногда не замечая очевидного.

 

Когда они были детьми, Баки часто получал вздохи умиления со стороны взрослых. Для своего возраста он был рослый и уверенный. После драки с хулиганами с гордостью демонстрировал синяки и ссадины, и никто никогда не сомневался, что он побеждал в драках и что всегда дрался только на стороне хороших парней.

Что же до Стива… тот тоже получал свои вздохи. Вздохи жалости. Соседки, учителя в школе с сочувствием смотрели на хилого, болезненного мальчика. Из-за своей слабости и неумения сдаваться он часто становился жертвой хулиганов, за что получал очередную порцию жалостливых вздохов.

 

Стив Роджерс прошел мимо переулка, в котором несколько назад ему хорошенько накостыляли. Хулиганы хотели, чтобы он отдал им свои карманные деньги, но малыш Стиви не собирался выполнять их требования. Его семья была бедной, каждый цент на счету. Стив тогда крепко сжал кулаки и, опираясь на стену, поднялся на ноги.

— Убирайтесь! — крикнул он двум мальчишкам на пару лет старше и на целый фут выше.

— Роджерс, давай деньги, — тот, который был главнее, сделал шаг вперед, но Стив первый бросился на него.

Его атака захлебнулась, а он сам вновь оказался на земле с еще одним синяком. Все можно было закончить просто отдав деньги, но у Стива даже не возникло подобной мысли. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы сдаться. Даже когда хулиган подбил ему глаз, который тут же стал заплывать.

— Оставьте его!

Щурясь на один глаз, Стив попытался рассмотреть вмешавшегося в драку. Во второй раз ему потребовалось намного больше времени, чтобы подняться с земли — неизвестный за это время успел надрать зад обоим хулиганом. Мальчишка задиристо что-то кричал им вслед и угрожающе махал кулаком.

— Эй, парень, ты в порядке? — мальчишка подошел к Стиву и помог отойти от стены. — Видок у тебя не очень.

— Бывало и хуже, — слабо улыбнулся Стив. — Спасибо, что помог. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, — слегка пошатываясь, он протянул руку своему спасителю.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стив Роджерс, а меня зовут Баки Барнс, — мальчишка ответил на рукопожатие. — А ты смельчак. — Он с уважением посмотрел на недюжего паренька, давшего отпор хулиганам. — И еще дурак. — Стив рассмеялся и, скривившись, схватился за больной бок.

 

Как же давно это было. Кажется, он знал Баки целую вечность, а то и целых две. И все это время Баки был лучше него — глупо было бы отрицать!

Баки здоровый. Стив отдал бы много, чтобы больше не видеть свою впалую хилую грудь и тонкие дистрофичные руки.

Баки высокий. Стив в свои двадцать три не мог дотянуться до верхней полки и с трудом подбирал одежду в магазинах, такой маленький размер можно было запросто найти разве что в детском отделе.

Баки общительный. Помимо Стива, у Баки было море знакомых и приятелей, он нравился многим и был душой любой компании. А Стив? А что Стив, он мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать своих знакомых, а друг у него был один-единственный.

Баки спортивный. На уроках физкультуры Стив скучающе жался у стены, потому что он не мог гонять мяч с мальчишками: начинал задыхаться из-за астмы; не мог подтянуться, отжаться, пробежать хотя бы два круга.

Баки нравился девушкам. Баки умел танцевать. Баки…

 

Стив проигрывал Баки по всем пунктам. Он всегда был и будет в его тени. Баки был лучше него во всем еще в детстве, он лучше сейчас и будет лучше даже через семьдесят лет. Хотя с таким-то здоровьем Стив до этого времени все равно не доживет.

Впервые за много-много лет дружбы Стив понял, что завидует Баки. Зависть — вполне себе человеческое чувство, вероятно он и раньше иногда слегка, по-приятельски завидовал, но сегодня это чувство буквально затопило его, причем эта зависть была не белая. Свинцово-черная, тяжелая. Почему одни люди получают все, а другие ничего? Где справедливость? Где равенство?

 

Стив чувствовал зависть, которая грызла его изнутри, и ненависть на самого себя за это предательское по отношению к лучшему другу чувство.


	2. Chapter 2

Вернувшись домой, Стив тихо прошмыгнул в свою комнату. В доме были тонкие стены — каждый шаг, скрип и щёлк были слышны соседям. Люди здесь привыкли к постоянному шуму, но Стив по себе знал, как неприятно просыпаться ночью оттого, что соседка сверху трижды задела стул и один раз уронила, пока вставала попить воды. 

Стив разделся, надел теплую пижаму и лег в кровать, укрывшись теплым одеялом. Сон не шел, потому что его продолжало терзать чувство вины. Приступ зависти давно миновал, а вот мысли о собственном малодушии донимали. Надо извиниться перед Баки. Когда Стив перескажет ему, о чем думал, тот, скорее всего, обзовет друга дураком и прикажет отставить глупости, по-приятельски хлопнет его по плечу и забудет о разговоре, и Стив перестанет мучиться от стыда и вины.

Утро было ярким и солнечным, и Стив, пока готовил завтрак, немного воспрял духом. Интересно, Баки сегодня заглянет или предпочтет провести выходной со своей новой подружкой? Но Стив в любом случае твердо намерен с ним увидеться и попросить прощения, и забыть об этой уродливой истории.

Громкий звонок в дверь — и Стив удовлетворенно вздохнул, но сразу же нахмурился, потому что какое бы хорошее настроение у Баки ни было, будить маму, отсыпающуюся после ночной смены, — абсолютное свинство. И вообще, обычно он стучал и тут же просачивался внутрь. По-видимому, ночь особенно удалась, раз он так радостно трезвонит.

Стив открыл дверь, и помрачнел. На пороге стоял полицейский.

— Доброе утро. Вы — мистер Роджерс? — спросил он, не представившись.

На Стива накатило предчувствие чего-то страшного — в Бруклине от полиции не бывает хороших вестей. Он кивнул.

— Вы знаете Джеймса Барнса?

— Да, сэр. Он мой друг.

— Мистер Роджерс, на вашего друга было совершено нападение, вы должны пойти с нами и дать показания, — полицейский красноречиво посмотрел на часы. 

Стив снова кивнул, открыл рот и закрыл, страшась задать главный вопрос. Он побрел в свою комнату переодеваться, но остановился и, набравшись храбрости, обернулся и спросил:

— С ним все в порядке?

— Сожалею.

 

«Сожалею». Полицейскому нужно было выразиться иначе, точнее, потому что Стив решил, что Баки мертв. Нападение, визит полиции, сожаление — мертв, мертв, мертв. Стив вспоминал, как вчера посмел завидовать Баки, блистательному Баки Барнсу, который был лучше его во всем и который теперь мертв.

Как во сне Стив шел за полицейским. Пока что он не думал, кто мог напасть на Баки, зачем и за что, он просто пытался уместить в своей голове огромную мысль, что в этом мире больше нет Баки Барнса. Эта мысль была настолько огромной, настолько непонятной и сложной, что никак не хотела усваиваться. Огромной, непонятной, сложной, но очень-очень мучительной. Баки нет. Его нет. Нет.

В полицейском участке офицер наконец-то прояснил ситуацию: Баки не мертв — пока не мертв, — он в больнице в тяжелом состоянии. Стив с нескрываемым гневом посмотрел на полицейского — тот не мог сразу так сказать? Ведь тогда бы Стив не пережил мучительных полчаса с мыслью о смерти Баки. 

— Вы!.. — зло выдохнул Стив и отвернулся от офицера. Ему надо было успокоиться, быстрее ответить на вопросы и пойти в больницу к Баки. Он должен быть рядом.

— Простите, если ввел в заблуждение, — достаточно равнодушно извинился офицер и начал допрос.

Сначала Стив рассказал о том, кем приходится Баки и как давно они знакомы, потом вопросы перешли к вечеру вчерашнего дня. Девушки, танцы — все было совершенно обыденно, но со слов офицера Стив узнал, что ближе к ночи Баки остался без своей дамы, что, надо сказать, было большой редкостью. По словам очевидцев, он ушел домой один. Но до квартиры родителей не дошел, по пути на него напали. Кто-то ударил Баки обрезком металлической трубы по голове, а когда тот упал, нанес еще несколько ударов и ушел, бросив Баки умирать. 

— У мистера Барнса были враги? — офицер записывал некоторые ответы Стива в небольшой желтоватый блокнот. 

— Нет, его все любили. Сэр, я не смогу вам больше ничем помочь, мне надо идти. — Он уже предостаточно времени потратил в участке.

— Хорошо, идите. — Судя по всему, Стив оказался совершенно бесполезен.

 

В больнице Стив встретил мистера и миссис Барнс, они сидели у палаты и оба выглядели хуже некуда. У Стива было такое же несчастное, обреченное и потерянное выражение лица? 

— Что с ним? — прошептал Стив, подойдя ближе к убитым горем родителям. 

Миссис Барнс только покачала головой и прижала к глазам платок — Стив пожалел, что спросил. Он взял стул и сел рядом с родителями Баки, дожидаясь хоть каких-то известий.

Если бы вчера Стив не ушел раньше домой, то они с Баки вместе бы шли по улице и преступник не стал бы нападать. Каких-то лишних полчаса, и с Баки бы ничего не случилось. Но нет, Стив ушел. Маленький завистник в его подлой душонке доволен, что блистательный Баки Барнс, который лучше его во всем, сейчас в палате борется за собственную жизнь?

Стив побледнел. Такого не может быть, он не испытывал ничего подобного. Он вчера повел себя не как друг, но он никогда не хотел, чтобы с Баки что-нибудь случилось. Тем более, такое! Они друзья, хорошие друзья, лучшие друзья. Друзья могут позволить себе иногда позавидовать, ведь могут же? 

Стив тряхнул головой: чем забита его голова, откуда все эти абсурдные мысли? Ему сейчас надо думать о Баки, о том, как поддержать его родителей, как помочь следствию. 

Следствие… Единственное, в чем Стив мог быть полезен. Они с Баки побывали в бесчисленном количестве стычек, ведь это Бруклин, по-другому просто не бывало. Но в этих стычках они ни разу не причиняли или получали _реальный_ вред. Синяки, ссадины, царапины, шишки, даже укусы — сколько угодно, но до переломов и сотрясений дело не доходило. То, что произошло с Баки, не имело отношения к застарелой войне с хулиганами, уже ушедшей в прошлое. Возможно, Баки связался с какими-нибудь опасными типами… Вряд ли, Баки был занят своими обычными делами — помогал отцу, ухлестывал на девушками, мешал Стиву заниматься и частенько ходил на его пары. Как он мог умудриться нажить себе врага, который попытался бы убить его?

Мысленно Стив перебирал имена всех, с кем Баки или он ссорились за последние пару лет. Практически со всеми Баки уже перемирился, а остальные были не из числа тех, кто мог ударить из-за спины. По крайней мере, Стиву хотелось так думать.

От мыслей о потенциальных врагах его отвлек врач, вышедший поговорить с семьей Барнсов. Стив был практически членом семьи, поэтому ему тоже позволили остаться. Врач говорил до ужаса противными и обтекаемыми предложениями, как будто если перед главной новостью сказать несколько общих, клишированных, стандартных фраз, то новость станет менее ужасной. 

Баки не сможет ходить.

Стив недоумевающе уставился на врача, ожидая каких-нибудь пояснений и уточнений.

Баки никогда не сможет ходить. 

Никогда.

Стив быстро-быстро заморгал и отвернулся, он услышал, как миссис Барнс расплакалась, как ее слезы заглушили объятия мужа, как врач извинился и ушел, оставив их всех с ужасным словом «никогда». 

Когда Стив считал, что Баки мертв, у него было ощущение неверия, но сейчас он уже осмыслил и переварил ситуацию, поэтому смог полностью осознать, что произошло. Баки, который быстро бегал и прекрасно танцевал, теперь будет навсегда прикован к инвалидному креслу. 

— Ему уже сказали? — Стив повернулся к Барнсам.

— Нет… да… нет, не сказали, — шмыгнула носом миссис Барнс. 

Стив кивнул в ответ. Баки не должен услышать эту новость в одиночку, рядом с ним должен быть лучший друг, который ни за что не бросит и не отвернется, который поможет. Баки должен знать: он не один. 

— А когда…

— Врач сказал, его сейчас не беспокоить, — ответил мистер Барнс. — Завтра. 

— Вы останетесь здесь?

— Да. Стивен, а ты иди домой, незачем тут всем вахту нести.

— Но ведь…

— Иди, — решительно сказал мистер Барнс. 

Наверное, им надо было остаться вдвоем. Неважно, как сильно было больно Стиву, родителям Баки было еще хуже. Их сын только что чуть не лишился жизни и стал калекой — вряд ли они хотели показывать кому-то свои эмоции, свое горе. 

Стив собирался вежливо попрощаться, но вместо этого молча кивнул и пошел прочь по коридору. Он старался не смотреть на закрытые двери палат.

 

Стив вяло, парой фраз, объяснил произошедшее матери. Сначала миссис Роджерс стала донимать сына вопросами, а потом, внимательно на него взглянув, умолкла. Она подошла к Стиву и крепко обняла его, позволив спрятать лицо от ее глаз. Ее хрупкий мальчик слегка дрожал, он крепко вцепился пальцами в ее кофту, словно ища опору. 

— Мам… — прошептал Стив. Он не смог вслух сказать о том, что произошло с Баки. Слова застревали в горле.

Как ребенка, миссис Роджерс довела сына до кровати и уложила спать. Она задернула окна, чтобы свет не мешал, но Стиву было все равно. Он развернулся к стене и закрыл глаза.

Почему-то Стив думал, что ни за что не уснет, а будет долго ворочаться и все время возвращаться мыслями о Баки, прокручивать в голове ужас сегодняшнего дня. Однако все случилось с точностью до наоборот. Измученный переживаниями, Стивен быстро провалился в сон без сновидений. 

Проспав до самого вечера, Стив наконец-то проснулся. Приемные часы должны были давно закончиться, а Баки вряд ли пришел в себя после наркоза, но Стив все равно оделся и побежал в больницу. Его не хотели пускать, Стив с таким жаром умолял сделать исключение, что зашелся своим жутким кашлем. Медсестра сжалилась над ним и пропустила в палату. Всего лишь на минутку, проверить Баки.

Баки выделили одноместную палату, совсем маленькую. Стив зашел и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. В палате было не так много света, но Баки он рассмотрел. Тот выглядел ужасно: лицо осунувшееся и изможденное, на щеке ссадина от падения, а под глазом синяк. Губы бледные и крепко сжатые, дыхание неровное. Если Баки спал, то, наверное, ему снился кошмар. 

Только когда Баки резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива, тот понял, что друг не спал. 

— Прости, — вырвалось у Стива. — Я разбудил тебя. — Баки отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Уснешь тут… — слабо сказал он и попробовал улыбнуться. — Все болит.

Стив замер: не все. В ногах не было боли. Видимо, пока что Баки не обращал на это внимание. Он отходил от наркоза, был немного заторможен. Стив не хотел быть тем, кто станет вестником ужасной новости. 

— Ты чего трясешься? — Баки повернул голову к Стиву, поморщился и вернулся в исходное положение. Он закрыл глаза. — У меня все плохо? — после паузы спросил он.

— Бак, ну что ты… — начал было Стив, но остановился. 

Что сейчас могло быть хуже лжи и мнимой надежды?


	3. Chapter 3

Человек не задумывается над тем, как говорить. Он не думает о том, как двигать губами, языком — все это происходит машинально. Ему важны сами слова, их смысл и суть. 

 

Стив пытался ответить на вопрос, подобрать слова, но у него не выходило. Он думал о том, что ему надо открыть рот, слегка поджать губы, чтобы вышла буква «Б», потом шире раскрыть рот, чтобы вышла гласная «а», затем еще один короткий слог. Было очень даже сложно. 

— Не молчи. — Из прострации Стива вывел напряженный голос Баки. Тот очень ждал ответ. 

— Ты справишься… — начал Стив.

— С чем, мать твою? — Баки дернулся, а потом зашипел от боли. Его голос прозвучал устало: — Просто скажи.

— Твои ноги… — осторожно сказал Стив. В темноте он увидел, как Баки положил руки себе на бедра и крепко стиснул одеяло. — Ты больше не сможешь ходить.

В комнате повисла тишина. Тихо здесь было до прихода Стива и до того, как они заговорили, но они не обращали на это внимания, а теперь, после ужасной новости, тишина словно гремела. Отсутствие слов сделало комнату пустой, неуютной. Стив сейчас с радостью бы оказался в своей шумной квартире, где всегда были посторонние звуки: крики мальчишек-газетчиков с улицы, шум машин, звук дверного колокольчика в магазине на первом этаже, разговор соседей за стеной и мамино радио. Стив отдал бы все за эти звуки вместо гнетущей, до ужаса громкой тишины.

— Как так? — в голосе Баки слышалось недоумение. — Вот же они, мои ноги, — он хлопнул ладонью себе по бедру, наглядно демонстрируя наличие ног. — С ними все в порядке. 

— Дело в позвоночнике. 

Будь на месте Стива врач, он бы, наверное, сыпал заумными терминами, чтобы до больного не сразу дошло, что с ним произошло, чтобы осознание было постепенным. Всегда намного проще спрятаться за нейтральными терминами, отгородиться от эмоций. Но Стив не был врачом, а перед ним был его лучший друг. Эмоции бурлили в груди. Он хотел сесть на кровать к Баки, взять его за руку, расплакаться, извиниться, но почему-то стоял у двери, уткнувшись глазами в пол.

— Ясно, — тихо ответил Баки. 

Стив понятия не имел, о чем тот думал. Представлял свое будущее? Вспоминал события той ночи? Пытался убедить себя, что это кошмар?

— Баки, ты мог умереть. Почти чудо, что ты жив. 

Попытка показать, что все могло быть еще хуже, оказалась совершенно не к месту, она только вывела Баки из себя. Он резко вскинул голову и зло посмотрел на Стива, а потом чужим голосом коротко сказал:

— Уйди.

— Послушай…

— Уйди! — рявкнул Баки. 

Стив вздрогнул и опустил глаза. От необходимости что-то сказать его спасла медсестра, которая заглянула в палату и, ругаясь на «нерадивых посетителей, не понимающих, что больным нужен покой», увела его прочь. Стив был ей благодарен. Он понял, что ему тяжело находиться рядом с _таким_ Баки. Он хотел всеми возможными способами поддержать лучшего друга, но подло сбегал от него.

Стив Роджерс был о себе лучшего мнения: он не знал, что способен на зависть и что в минуту трудности бессовестно сбежит.

***

Баки изменился.

Веселый и открытый парень превратился в мрачного и замкнутого. Все понимали, что на это если причины, вернее одна большая ужасная причина — инвалидность.

Когда Баки подлечился, его наконец-то собрались выписывать. Мистер Барнс привез инвалидную коляску, которую они со Стивом ходили покупать накануне. Стив, которому постоянно хотелось дистанцироваться от Баки, не стал заходить в и без того небольшую палату, когда туда зашел мистер Барнс.

— Вот, давай я помогу тебе сесть, — мистер Барнс подвез коляску к кровати и протянул сыну руку. Баки оттолкнул его ладонь.

— Нет.

— Нет? Сам хочешь сесть?

— Я не залезу сюда, — сквозь зубы прошипел Баки. Он с такой сильной ненавистью смотрел на кресло-каталку, что это пугало. Баки никогда не был злым, вряд ли он вообще был способен на ненависть. 

— Сынок, по-другому никак… — На мистера Барнса было жалко смотреть. Стив зашел в палату и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Можно я поговорю с Баки?

— Да, давай, расскажи мне, что _это_ , — Баки кивнул на коляску, — никак не повлияет на мою жизнь. Что все будет отлично!

— Не буду я говорить такую чушь, Бак, — Стив сел на кровать и посмотрел на своего лучшего друга, нуждающегося в помощи. Время взять в себя в руки и понять, что это Баки здесь жертва, а все проблемы Стива — мелочь. — Мы с тобой из Бруклина. — Баки явно ожидал каких угодно слов, но не таких, потому что даже злость отступила перед удивлением. — Когда нам паршиво, мы не распускаем нюни. Помнишь, кто это сказал? Справедливости ради: я вовсе не собирался тогда плакать. 

— Да у тебя губы дрожали. А в глазах слезы стояли, — слабо усмехнулся Баки. — Не распускал он нюни, как же.

Стив дружески толкнул Баки в бок, чтобы тот заткнулся. Вот всегда бы так. На секунду ему показалось, что все стало как прежде: что нет никакой напряженности в общении, нет злости Баки на судьбу и отвращения Стива к себе. 

— Ты прав, хватит распускать нюни. — Баки подтянул к себе кресло и с огромным трудом, но все же самостоятельно пересел в него. 

Все время, что Стив знал Баки, он всегда смотрел на него внизу вверх. Он вообще практически на всех смотрел снизу вверх, но до Баки ему было тянуться и тянуться. А теперь они поменялись ролями. В кресле Баки был намного ниже, было очень непривычно видеть его с такого ракурса. Стив смог представить, каково это — быть высоким. 

Видимо, Баки одолевали сходные чувства, потому что он вновь замкнулся и стал угрюмо смотреть вокруг. С его нынешней высоты комната выглядела по-другому.

— Давай я помогу, — Стив взялся за ручки кресла-каталки. Ему не нравилось словосочетание «инвалидное кресло», поэтому он даже мысленно старался его не произносить. 

Стив ожидал возражения, но Баки вяло махнул рукой.

***

Баки наотрез отказался жить с родителями. Он уже почти год снимал небольшую квартиру самостоятельно, куда частенько водил девушек, всегда хорошеньких и жизнерадостных. Стив тоже регулярно околачивался у Баки, даже получал предложение переехать, но по понятным причинам отказывался: смысл переезжать, если все равно пришлось бы постоянно уходить куда-то на ночь. Теперь такая проблема отпала…

Стив часто навещал Баки, приносил ему газеты, рассказывал о новостях в художественной школе, но натыкался на стену из горечи и злости. Их общение стало очень однобоким. Родители Баки продолжали постоянно навещать сына, но им тоже доставалось мало светлых минут. Они окружали Баки любовью и заботой, пытались не раскисать у него на глазах, но Стив видел, с каким трудом миссис Барнс переносит свое горе. Эта прекрасная энергичная женщина за месяц постарела на десять лет. Преступление, совершенное против Баки, разрушило не только его жизнь.

Несмотря на свое желание, Стив и мистер и миссис Барнс могли помогать ровно столько, сколько позволял им Баки. Баки отказывался жить с родителями, он отвергал любую помощь Стива, кричал, что справится сам, но не справлялся. Баки привык быть сильным и самодостаточным, а теперь не мог дотянуться до тарелки на полке, выйти из дома и приготовить поесть. Он не мог самостоятельно обслуживать себя, хотя и пытался это отрицать. Родители Баки наняли сыну сиделку, надеясь, что помощь постороннего человека ему будет принимать проще.

В качестве сиделки они пригласили миссис Лестер, работавшую когда-то медсестрой. Она приходила к своему подопечному каждый день, стирала, готовила, убирала и помогала ему обслуживать. А еще становилась жертвой постоянных нападок. 

 

После учебы Стив зашел домой, где оставил свои принадлежности для рисования и надел под куртку еще один свитер: вечером холодало, а ему нельзя было болеть. С таким здоровьем каждая простуда могла оказаться последней. После этого он заставил себя пойти к Баки.

Стив редко заставал сиделку, потому что она уходила раньше, но в этот раз она задержалась.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Лестер, — вежливо поздоровался Стив. Он аккуратно разулся, чтобы не натоптать, и повесил пальто на вешалку. 

— Заходи-заходи, Стивен. Чай будешь? — Миссис Лестер, как и многие женщины, норовила откормить Стива или хоть как-то позаботиться о милом молодом человеке. Если бы Стив пользовался такой популярностью у своих ровесниц, то по признанию обогнал бы Баки.

— Буду, спасибо большое. 

Стив зашел в комнату и огляделся. Когда Баки сам следил за хозяйством, здесь был вечный срач, который только Стив иногда прибирал (и как Баки не стеснялся приводить девушек в свою квартиру?). Сейчас же все сверкало чистотой.

— Привет, Бак, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Стив мысленно выругался. Он заметил, что Баки всегда начинал злиться после этого вопроса. Вернее, особенно сильно злиться, потому что он, кажется, был зол практически постоянно.

— Отлично! Сегодня совершил променад от кровати до окна и назад. Было очень весело. — Баки подкатил к столу и слегка стукнул по крышке стола ладонью: — Мне тоже чай. — Вот так, ни спасибо, ни пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, миссис Лестер, — сказал за него Стив.

— Это ее обязанность, незачем рассыпаться в благодарностях. Мои родители платят деньги, чтобы наша миссис присматривала за их инвалидом. — Стив и сиделка притихли, потому что когда Баки заводился, проще было отмолчаться, чем спорить. — Ну чего вы молчите? Так и есть. Я закончу как наша миссис — одиноким и никому ненужным.

— Баки! — Стив вскочил на ноги и разгневанно посмотрел на друга. — Извинись сейчас же!

— И не подумаю. Она одинокая старуха, у которой никого нет, я тут не причем. 

Стив посмотрел на миссис Лестер, собираясь извиниться вместо Баки, но слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел ее лицо. Она не плакала, была совершенно спокойна, но при этом в ней чувствовалась какая-то обреченность. Миссис Лестер отставила в сторону чайник с заваркой и пошла к своим вещам. У выходной двери она обернулась.

— Берегите себя. — Стив все еще пытался сказать хоть что-то. — Вы оба, мальчики, вы оба.

Когда миссис Лестер ушла, в комнате надолго повисла тишина. Стив чувствовал себя ужасно, ему было жаль несчастную женщину, которую ни за что оскорбили. Тогда он не знал, что Баки, сам того не зная, попал по самому больному: во время Великой депрессии миссис Лестер потеряла мужа и сына. Ее сын надорвался на предприятии, а муж от горя спился и покончил с собой. Миссис Лестер действительно осталась одна, никому не нужная. 

— Ну и свинья же ты, — Стива буквально трясло от гнева. В ответ Баки равнодушно пожал плечами. Собственное горе сделало его менее чутким к чужому.

 

В тот вечер разгневанный Стив ушел и не показывался у Баки целых четыре дня. Можно было обижаться на Баки, но не бросать его одно: одиночество окончательно бы его сломало. Поэтому Стив бросил слушать возмущения, собрал вещи и переехал к нему.


	4. Chapter 4

Хотят родители того или нет, дети взрослеют. У них появляются свои интересы, своя жизнь, в которой нет места родительскому участию, и однажды они покидают родительский дом…

Сара Роджерс тряслась за своего единственного сына, окружала его любовью и заботой. Стив старался ее не расстраивать, но все равно давал много поводов для беспокойства: часто приходил домой в грязной одежде с очевидными следами драки — синяки и ссадины просто так не спрячешь. Вначале мать ругала Стива, со слезами на глазах прося его не ввязываться в драки и быть осмотрительнее, но потом поняла, что это бесполезно. Ее добрый упрямый мальчик не терпел несправедливости, а синяки считал ничтожной платой за защиту своих принципов. Миссис Роджерс оставалось только тихо вздыхать и обрабатывать ссадины, умоляя в следующий раз быть аккуратнее. В глубине души она гордилась, что воспитала такого чуткого сына.

Материнская любовь миссис Роджерс была безгранична: она уставала на работе, но не забывала про своего мальчика и проводила с ним много времени; у нее не было счета бессонным ночам, когда она сидела у кровати больного Стива и молилась о его выздоровлении; несмотря на бедность, граничащую с нищетой, она всегда выкраивала деньги на альбомы и карандаши, а потом была первым зрителем и мягким критиком для детских рисунков, переросших в настоящие иллюстрации. 

Как и большинство матерей, миссис Роджерс боялась момента, когда сын повзрослеет и оставит ее. Боялась, но понимала его неизбежность, поэтому не стала противиться, когда при сложившихся обстоятельствах ее мальчик принял решение переехать к другу. Стив обещал, что будет часто ее навещать, клятвенно заверил, что будет следить за свои здоровьем и продолжит прилежно делать домашние задания. 

Миссис Роджерс была медсестрой, ей приходилось иметь дело с разными больными и ранеными, она знала, что можно от них ждать и насколько они могут измениться. Поэтому она представляла, насколько нелегко будет Стиву. Ей не хотелось еще больше обременять его, поэтому она не рассказала Стиву о своем недомогании. Ели бы она каждый раз беспокоила Стива из-за простуды, тот бы не переставал волноваться. 

 

В новую квартиру Стив забрал с собой целый чемодан вещей, львиная доля которых приходилась на связанные матерью свитера, в этом она была настоящей мастерицей. Конечно же, он взял с собой все учебные принадлежности: альбомы, разные карандаши, пособия, учебники. В квартире Баки было предостаточно места для всех его вещей.

Миссис Роджерс помогала с переездом, она видела угрюмого Баки, который раньше с радостью здоровался с ней, мило болтал и постоянно шутил, а теперь не удостаивал и словом. Стив очень сильно злился из-за такого пренебрежительного отношения к своей маме, но миссис Роджерс все время мягко осаживала его, не давая ругаться. Она чувствовала, что между друзьями будет еще немало ссор.

В день перед окончательным переездом она наготовила все любимые блюда Стива, чтобы напоследок порадовать его. Они по-семейному сидели за столом, на котором были расставлены тарелки. Мать весь выходной убила на то, чтобы приготовить такой ужин, и Стив собирался отдать честь каждому из блюд.

Сама миссис Роджерс не ела, она устало облокотилась на стол и с любовью смотрела на сына. Ее не покидало внутреннее беспокойство.

— Сынок, — миссис Роджерс мягко коснулась плеча Стива, — тебе будет тяжело с Баки, но помни, что бы ни случилось, он — твой друг.

— Я знаю, мам, — выдохнул Стив, который догадывался, что ждет его отнюдь на сахар.

— Но ты не бойся, он… смирится и снова станет собой. 

— Скорее бы. Мне очень жаль его, но ведь он невыносим, — Стив раздосадовано ткнул вилкой в тарелку.

Миссис Рожерс покачала головой: Стив уже сейчас считал Баки невыносимым, что он скажет, когда станет жить с ним.

***

Когда за Баки ухаживала сиделка, у него была еще одна жертва, но которой можно было оттачивать мастерство ехидства, теперь же все доставалось одному Стиву. И Стив, стиснув зубы, терпел, ему ничего больше не оставалось.

Стив чувствовал себя мучеником. А уже за это он чувствовал себя подлецом. Когда друг в беде, необходимо помогать ему, причем делать это искренне. Стив желал Баки всего самого лучшего, но при этом постоянно перебарывал себя, чтобы оставаться рядом. Друзья познаются в беде. Какой он к черту друг, если постоянно хочет уйти? 

Причин было две: первая — это Баки, которого словно подменили на злобного двойника; вторая — вина. Где-то в голове Стива постоянно жужжала мысль, что это он навлек на Баки беду. Ничего ведь не происходило до тех пор, пока он в ту злополучную ночь не утонул в черной зависти к собственному лучшему другу. И что теперь? Теперь никто не захочет оказаться на месте Баки, ни за какие коврижки. Тот лишился всего, чему можно было завидовать.

Если бы Стив мог хоть что-то изменить, то сделал бы это. Но он был абсолютно бессилен.

 

Физически слабому Стиву было тяжело ухаживать за Баки, поэтому тому пришлось очень быстро научиться управляться самому. На кухне Стив вместе с мистером Барнсом перевесили полки ниже, опустили выключатель, сделали в душевой перила, за которые Баки мог бы хвататься, чтобы пересесть в кресло-каталку. Они хотели сделать пандус, чтобы можно было выезжать из квартиры на улицу, но Баки раскричался на них. Он вообще не все их труды смотрел едва ли не с ненавистью и ни разу не поблагодарил, с отцом он держался холодно и отстраненно, чем разбивал ему сердце. Вся помощь, которую оказывали Баки, была для него доказательством собственного бессилия, инвалидности, ущербности. 

Баки одергивал Стива, когда тот пытался помочь ему, он предпочитал сам тянуться к своему креслу, чем просить Стива пододвинуть его ближе. В конце концов, он приучил себя ставить кресло рядом с кроватью. Это было похоже на уступку собственному неполноценному состоянию, поэтому очень злило Баки. А свою злость он не держал в себе, а адресовал тому, кто был рядом. Стив пытался утешать себя тем, что пусть лучше Баки злится на него чем держит все негативные эмоции в себе.

Так они и жили вдвоем. Стив молчаливо выслушивал недовольство Баки и пытался его как-то расшевелить, хоть чуть-чуть вернуть к прежней жизни, а тот либо ругался, либо сидел в своем кресле перед окном и смотрел на улицу. Баки похудел, осунулся и слишком много курил. Вся их комната пропиталась запахом табака, он въелся в обои, занавески и одежду. Сизый сигаретный дым расплывался по всей комнате, от него было не скрыться. Стив постоянно просил курить меньше или хотя бы открывать окно, но Баки его игнорировал; Стив стал отбирать пепельницу, но тогда пепел летел прямо на пол. Казалось, что Баки только и делал все возможное, чтобы довести его до белого каления. Терпение Стива закончилось, и он перешел к решительным мерам — перестал покупать сигареты.

— Лишаешь меня последней радости в жизни? — Баки ехидно рассмеялся. — Никаких красоток, ни одной бутылки горючего, теперь еще и сигареты. Тебе это нравится, что ли? Нравится видеть меня таким?

— Господи, ты себя слышишь?! — Стив скомкал рисунок, над которым трудился весь сегодняшний вечер. В этой квартире, рядом с угрюмым Баки, ему не удавалось рисовать. Рисовать легко, с душой, вместо этого он каждый штрих вымучивал из себя, из-за чего страдало качество рисунков. 

Стив вскочил из-за стола и решительно подошел к Баки и схватил его за грудки. Ударить того, кто слабее, он бы не смог. 

— Что такое, Стиви, нечего сказать? 

— Я могу много чего сказать тебе, ублюдок, — выругался Стив. — Хочешь покурить, сам иди за сигаретами. 

С момента возвращения домой из больницы, Баки еще ни разу не выходил на улицу. Самостоятельно он бы не выехал из подъезда, но Стив мог бы помочь, даже постоянно уговаривал его на прогулку. 

Услышав слова Стива, Баки изменился в лице. 

— Предлагаешь мне ползти, — горько усмехнулся Баки, — на большее я не способен. А ты доволен.

Стив опустил руки и молча отошел. Он понимал, что Баки злился на судьбу, что его плохое настроение просто искало выход, а нашло жертву. Но от этого слова не стали звучать менее болезненно. Слова Баки резонировали с внутренним чувством вины Стива, делая его просто невыносимым. 

— Я ухожу, — тихо бросил Стив и, зацепив куртку, вышел за дверь. Он слышал, как Баки что-то кричал ему в след, но старательно не прислушивался, чтобы не разобрать ни единого слова. Ему удалось.

 

Стиву нужно было побыть одному. Он выскочил из дома и, не разбирая дороги, пошел вперед. Ноги сами несли его по знакомым улицам Бруклина, Стив мог шагать вперед и наконец-то ни о чем не думать. 

Вакуум в голове лопнул и наполнился мыслями, когда Стив случайно выцепил взглядом магазин с табаком. Сигареты. Мелочь, из-за которой они с Баки ссорились больше, чем склочные соседи за стенкой за всю жизнь. Жизнь подсунула Баки настоящую свинью, Стив обязан быть терпимее. Тяжело вздохнув, он зашел в магазин: ему надо было купить примирительные сигареты.

 

Против своего обыкновения, Баки не смотрел на улицу из окна, а лежал на кровати и что-то читал. Стив посмотрел на журнал в его руках и покраснел. Отвлекшийся от созерцания полуголых моделей Баки заметил краску на его щеках и хмыкнул. 

— Могу одолжить, мне все равно не помогает. 

— Спасибо, обойдусь, — Стив положил сигареты на тумбочку рядом с Баки и стал переодеваться в пижаму, чтобы скорее лечь спать. Они снимали просторную однокомнатную квартиру, кровати стояли у разных стен, а комната была условно поделена на две части.

— Не отказывай себе в удовольствии! — Баки бросил журнал в сторону Стива, но тот не долетел и упал на пол. Стиву пришлось подойти и поднять его. — Правильно, нечего добру пропадать, — продолжал ехидничать Баки. 

Стив закрыл глаза и мысленно посчитал до десяти. Когда уже злобный двойник вернет его лучшего друга? Он бросил журнал на стол и выключил свет в комнате.

— Спокойной ночи, Бак.

— Постой! Давай, возьми журнал, — Баки приподнялся, упираясь локтями в кровать. — Давай, подрочи за меня, я-то теперь и это не смогу сделать. Развалина, калека, сломанный игрушечный солдатик. Даже хуже тебя! 

 

После своей травмы Баки часто язвил, вел себя как последний козел, пытался достать Стива, выместить на нем свою злость, но он еще никогда не бил по больному. Тощий, низкий, хилый, слабый, болезненный… С Баки, с тем другим Баки, Стив забывал об этом, ведь тот никогда не относился к другу, как к хиляку. Иногда, как, например, в ту ночь, Стив чувствовал пропасть между ними. Чувствовал Стив, но никогда Баки. 

«Даже хуже тебя». Эти слова что-то сломали в их дружбе. 

Баки и сам это понял. В свете уличного фонаря Стив видел его виноватое и несчастное выражение лица.

 

— Прости, я…

— Ладно, хорошо! — Стив нервно схватился за журнал и стал листать его, а потом отбросил прочь. — Мне сделать это под одеялом, или ты хочешь посмотреть? Наверное, посмотреть. Я же делаю это для тебя, вернее, за тебя. 

Стив в жизни бы не сделал ничего подобного, но злость задавила природное смущение. Его попросил Баки, почему бы не уступить лучшему другу!

Пинком ноги Стив оттолкнул кресло-каталку от кровати к окну, подошел и сел в него. Он закрыл глаза и приспустил пижамные штаны.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив не испытывал ни малейшего возбуждения. Он не был из той категории людей, которых возбуждают ссоры и публичность. В его представлении процесс самоудовлетворение сугубо личный и не предназначенный для чужих глаз, в особенности глаз других мужчин, и тем более близких друзей. Злость и находящийся в комнате Баки не помогали Стиву создать подходящую атмосферу и достичь нужного настроения.

В тишине комнаты слышались глухие шлепки и громкое дыхание. Механическое движение рукой при отсутствии настроения все-таки принесло свои плоды. Стив стал постепенно возбуждаться. В голове все еще роилось слишком много мыслей, большинство из которых были о Баки. Было странно дрочить и думать о Баки. Это смущало едва ли не сильнее, чем мысль о том, что тот сейчас может наблюдать необычную картину.

Стив продолжал сидеть, зажмурившись. И очень надеялся, что у Баки взыграла совесть и тот отвернулся. В какой-то момент Стив наконец-то смог выбросить лишние мысли из головы, и дело пошло быстрее. У него в голове не было какого-то конкретного образа, подпитывающего возбуждение, просто тело реагировало на стимуляцию. И, возможно, на смятение, потому что гамма чувств была очень противоречивой и неоднозначной.

Когда финал был уже близок, Стив зачем-то открыл глаза. Взгляд уперся во внимательно рассматривающего его Баки. Стива бросило в жар от такого бесстыдства со стороны друга. Если бы он мог, то остановился. Но не мог, совершенно точно не мог, потому что напряжение, жар внутри требовали выход. Стив задышал еще быстрее и, не переставая двигать рукой, кончил. Кончил, глядя Баки в глаза. 

Сердце в груди быстро стучало, в ушах шумела кровь, но Стив все равно услышал громкий выдох. Не свой — Баки. Баки выдохнул так, словно сам был напряжен и только что получил разрядку. Он бросил на Стива виноватый взгляд и отвернулся, накрывшись одеялом едва ли не с головой.

Придерживая левой рукой штаны, Стив встал с кресла-каталки, взял со стола салфетку и вытер себя. Он вернул кресло к кровати Баки, чтобы тот мог сам до него дотянуться, уничтожил следы сегодняшнего прегрешения. И наконец-то смог забраться в свою кровать.

Стив знал, что Баки, как и он сам, не спал. Они оба напряженно молчали, осмысливая то, что произошло. За последнее время их дружбе пришлось пройти через испытания, а теперь на ее долю выпало еще одно. Можно ли остаться друзьями после _таких_ слов? Или после такой сцены?

Пока что Стив не нашел ответы на эти вопросы. 

 

Наутро Баки был подозрительно тих: он не устраивал свои обычные истерики, не ругался на пустом месте и не пытался задеть Стива. Он даже не распечатал новенькую пачку сигарет, забыто лежащую на тумбочке. Баки мялся, несколько раз явно хотел начать разговор, но не мог собраться с духом. Стив все это прекрасно видел, но и не думал помогать Баки, тот заслужил молчаливый укор.

— Стив, — наконец-то выдавил из себя Баки, — прости меня. 

— За что? — Стив закончил готовить завтрак и поставил на стол две тарелки. 

— За все. Я вел себя как полный мудак. Ты не виноват в том, что со мной произошло. Я просто… — Баки развернул кресло так, чтобы сидеть спиной к Стиву. — Просто, почему я?

Полиция до сих пор не нашла виновного в нападении на Джеймса Барнса. Показания Баки им ничего не дали: тот ничего не видел, ни с кем не ссорился, врагов не имел. Стив периодически захаживал в участок, чтобы узнать что-то новое, но всегда получал сочувствующий взгляд и беспомощно разведенные руки. Поэтому Баки оставался в неведении, из-за чего в рассвете лет оказался прикованным к инвалидному креслу. Незнание не способствовало улучшению его эмоционального состояния.

— Бак, ты не заслужил такое, но… — Стив пытался подобрать правильные слова. — Я бы хотел быть высоким и сильным, но некоторые вещи не изменить, с ними нужно просто смириться. 

— Слушай, насчет того, что я сказал вчера, — перебил его Баки. — Во мне говорила злость. Ты мой лучший друг, и тебе вовсе не нужно быть высоким, чтобы быть сильным. Ты делаешь мир лучше. Если бы все были такими как ты, Стиви, то мир вообще был бы прекрасным местом.

Стив невольно улыбнулся. Он читал газеты и слушал радио, ему казалось, что мир разваливается на части из-за всех ужасов, что с ним происходят. Он ощущал свое бесконечное бессилие. А Баки думал иначе. 

— Спасибо, — коротко ответил Стив.

Он подошел к Баки и развернул его к себе лицом, а потом протянул руку для рукопожатия. В его друге за последнее время изменилось многое, но рука была все такая же твердая. Маленькая ладошка Стива привычно утонула в его ладони.

Даже дышать стало легче. Стив боялся, что их дружба, крепкая, настоящая дружба, может закончиться. Но все обошлось, у Стива все еще есть лучший друг — единственный и неповторимый Баки Барнс.

— Знал бы ты, как я хотел тебе врезать за свинское поведение… — признался Стив.

— Так врезал бы! — возмутился Баки. — Я это заслужил! У меня ноги не ходят, а с мордой все в порядке, кулаком приложить можно. Вот сюда, — он ткнул пальцем в левую щеку.

— В следующий раз я так и сделаю. Правда лучше, если этого раза не будет.

— Стив, я все осознал. Я опустился на дно и оттолкнулся от него, теперь можно двигаться только вверх.

Баки говорил спокойно, и он улыбался. Не кривил губы в злой усмешке, не раздраженно скалил зубы, не саркастически ухмылялся — он улыбался. Улыбкой, которую обожаемые Баки девушки прозвали кошачьей. Баки и правда был чем-то похож на кота, гулял, где хотел, беспечно вел себя и нравился людям. После травмы обаяние Баки испарилось, но теперь стал постепенно возвращаться.

— Да, пора двигаться вперед.

Стив тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка давно ему так легко и свободно не давалась.

***

За последнее время Баки успел нагрубить и довести не только Стива, он и с родителями вел себя по-свински. Однажды, придя с учебы, Стив услышал в их квартире шум голосов. Он не хотел подслушивать, но уши затыкать не стал, ведь он к себе домой пришел. Судя по голосам, в квартире были мистер и миссис Барнс. Они часто заходили проведать сына, поддержать его, а уходили абсолютно подавленными и расстроенными. Стив не стал прислушиваться к разговору, а поспешил уйти. Он тихонько спустился по лестнице и стал просто гулять. Обойдя несколько кварталов, он вышел назад к их дому и столкнулся с Барнсами.

Мать Баки сильно сдала за последнее время: морщины, которые Стив раньше вообще не замечал, проступили намного четче, у нее потухли глаза, а с лица сошли все краски. Сейчас Стив по красным глазам догадался, что миссис Барнс недавно плакала. Но она выглядела почти счастливой! Нависшая над ней тень горечи отступила. Увидев Стива, миссис Барнс порывисто обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. На несколько секунд замерев в ее объятиях, Стив услышал короткое «спасибо». 

 

Из комнаты пропал сигаретный дым и запах табака, сама атмосфера стала совсем другой. Баки стал возвращаться к жизни. Пока Стив был в художественной школе, он нараспашку открывал окна и наслаждался свежим воздухом, слушал шум улицы и смотрел на знакомый район. Вскоре ему стало тесно в четырех стенах, и через неделю Баки попросился выйти на улицу.

Мистеру Барнсу и Стиву пришлось повозиться, чтобы спустить инвалидное кресло по лестнице. К Баки вернулось его чувство юмора, поэтому от сыпал веселыми комментариями, наблюдая за действиями своих провожатых. Те слишком сильно перестраховывались, держали коляску в четыре руки, боясь, что Баки может упасть. Он позволил им заботиться о себе, хотя совсем недавно ругался и хамил.

Стив подозревал, что Баки стеснялся того, что его могут увидеть знакомые и начать донимать вопросами приятели. Поэтому для прогулки выбрал тихие бруклинские переулки. Баки сам крутил колеса своей каталки, а Стив только помогал, когда тот не справлялся.

— Хорошо себя чувствуешь, не устал? — постоянно донимал Стив.

— Я устал от сидения дома, — отмахивался Баки, — хорош голосить.

— Я не голошу, — возмутился Стив.

— Да ты как матушка-наседка с годовалым ребенком. — Баки лихо развернул коляску, явно красуясь. — Знаешь, подучить еще несколько таких пируэтов, и я смогу красоваться перед девчонками. 

Если Баки заговорил о девчонках, то он точно начал выздоравливать. Не физически, а душевно. Скоро снова будет очаровывать всех встречных-поперечных.

— Можно на спинке еще эффектную монограмму сделать, никто перед тобой не устроит. — Стив развел руки в стороны, словно показывая баннер. — Я тебе нарисую что-нибудь подходящее. 

— Фух, хоть какая-то польза от твоей мазни, — рассмеялся Баки. Это была шутка, Баки сам уговорил Стив всерьез заняться творчеством и даже на добровольных началах иногда ходил на его лекции.

— «Баки — дурак». Идеальная надпись, — не остался в долгу Стив. 

Это был первый день, когда Баки вздохнул полной грудью.

 

 

Жизнь Баки и Стива неуловимо изменилась. Баки окончательно стал самостоятельным, теперь он встречал Стива с учебы с готовым ужином, а не уставший Стив под вечер топтался у плиты. Каким-то образом Баки даже научился делать уборку, хотя скорее просто прекратил активно мусорить, из-за чего их квартира перестала быть похожа на саму себя. Все эти перемены радовали Стива.

Стив покупал Баки журналы и газеты, тот всерьез увлекся техникой и стал пытаться что-то мастерить. Начал он с того, что разобрал радиоприемник, а потом не смог собрать его назад. В ответ на полувиноватый взгляд Баки Стив развел руками: что теперь остается делать, пусть чинит. Теперь вечерами в их квартире частенько было очень тихо: Стив корпел над домашними заданиями, а Баки продолжал ковыряться в книгах. Через несколько провальных попыток он смог собрать радио назад, правда с хрипами и помехами, но кого это волновало. Со временем у Баки стало получаться все лучше, он поднаторел в тетродах и пентодах. Баки не опускал руки, он уже думал о том, как прокормить себя в будущем, не сидеть же вечно на шее у родителей. Поэтому он уже пытался овладеть специальностью, чтобы всерьез когда-нибудь заняться ей. Баки, добровольно сидящий за учебниками, — Стив не думал, что когда-нибудь это увидит.

Постепенно все пришло в норму. Баки перестал нуждаться в няньке, он запросто смог бы жить один и с успехом заботиться о себе самостоятельно. Но Стив даже и не задумывался, что можно вернуться жить домой, к маме, его и здесь все устраивало. Все-таки он уже давно не ребенок, чтобы под маминым заботливым крылышком сидеть. 

Стив не забывал маму, он стабильно навещал ее каждую неделю и иногда забегал к ней на работу. Он рассказывал об учебе, показывал свои новые иллюстрации и хвастался успехами Баки как своими собственными. Мама поддерживала его, когда у Стива опускались руки от бессилия, и радовалась, когда тот с сияющими глазами пересказывал их с Баки будни. 

 

Стив был хорошим и заботливым сыном, но, занятый своими проблемами и успехами, он проморгал кое-что очень важное. 

Его мама, как и он сам, не отличалась отменным здоровьем. Она всегда старалась следить за собой, чтобы не принести заразу в дом — ни в коем случае нельзя было подвергать хилого Стива лишней опасности, для того каждая простуда могла оказаться последней, не говоря уже о чем-то серьезном. А если все-таки заболевала, то переносила болезнь на ногах, ведь ей надо было содержать их маленькую семью. И так из года в год она надрывала себя и своей организм, чтобы поставить на ноги Стива. Тот знал, как тяжело ей приходилось, но не представлял насколько.

Все началось с кашля. Миссис Роджерс не обратила него внимание и продолжила ходить на работу. Если бы она показалась врачу, который работал буквально за соседней стенкой, то все могло бы быть иначе. Даже когда у нее поднялась температура, она все равно продолжала исправно отрабатывать свои смены. Только когда совсем не осталось сил, миссис Роджерс осталась дома, устроила себе лишний выходной. Она подумывала о том, чтобы попросить соседку сходить за Стивом, но все-таки решила не беспокоить его. Зачем лишний раз нервировать мальчика, тот только что долго ухаживал за своим другом, а теперь у них все наладилось, пусть наконец-то для себя поживет. 

Миссис Роджерс думала, что если просто отоспится, отдохнет, то с ней все будет в порядке.

 

После учебы Стив зашел в булочную и купил пару ароматных рогаликов. Недавно он подзаработал, выполняя домашние задания за менее ответственных однокашников, и теперь собирался порадовать маму. 

Придя домой, Стив своим ключом открыл дверь. Обычно мама слышала, как ключ скрипит в замке, и спешила встречать его, но не в этот раз. Неприятно чувство беспокойства кольнуло Стива, когда он увидел обувь матери в прихожей: значит та не на работе.

— Мам? — взволнованно спросил Стив. Он зашел в гостиную, на ходу положил рогалики на стол и сразу пошел в спальню миссис Роджерс. — Мам!

В спальне были плотно закрыты шторы, а в комнате стоял давящий спертый воздух. Стив бросился к кровати и взял мать за руку.

— Мама, мамочка, — совсем по-детски сказал он. — Что с тобой?

— Небольшая простуда. — Голос у нее был совсем слабый, от небольшого усилия она зашлась кашлем. — Осторожнее, не заразись. — Даже в такой ситуации мать в первую очередь думала о своем сыне. 

— Это не простуда! — Стив положил ладонь ей на лоб. Горячая, очень горячая! — Тебе нужен врач, я сейчас схожу за мистером Гутцайтом.

— Стив…

— Мам, я быстро.

— Пить… — Стив вскочил на ноги и бегом побежал на кухню. Он набрал стакан воды и вернулся к постели больной. Мелкими глотками он споил маме четверть стакана, а после она устало откинулась на подушку. Она слабо улыбнулась и поблагодарила его. Убедившись, что маме больше ничего не нужно, Стив бросился за врачом.

Пока он бежал по знакомым улицам, сердце в груди замирало от страха. Только не мама! Стив никогда не видел ее в таком состоянии, болезнь явно началась не вчера и не сегодня. Если бы он почаще заходил к матери, то давно знал бы о том, что с ней. Бросил ее болеть одну: воды некому принести, сварить бульон, открыть окно.

Поток бессвязных мрачных мыслей прервался, когда Стив добежал до дома, где жил врач, лечивший его с детства. Мистер Гутцайт был врачом по призванию, он был готов любое время прийти к пациенту

В этот раз помощь врача уже не понадобилась, миссис Роджерс не дождалась их, пневмония убила ее очень быстро.


	6. Chapter 6

После похорон в жизни Стива образовалась сосущая пустота.

Пока гроб не опустился в землю, пока добрые соседи и друзья не попрощались с миссис Роджерс, Стив был занят. Он занимался омовением тела, договаривался со священником, покупал гроб, выбирал место на кладбище, принимал соболезнования. Все время Стив был чем-то занят, а даже когда просто отдыхал, в голове фоном все равно звучали мысли о том, что еще предстоит сделать. Но вот, когда Стив вернулся с похорон, ему больше ничего не надо было делать. Все мысли, которые не давали ему полностью отдаться своему горю, исчезли.

Квартира, в которой Стив вырос, родные стены и знаковые звуки казались чужими. Сара Роджерс была душой этого дома, и теперь он, как и сам Стив, осиротел. Больше не было уюта и тепла. Поскрипывающие половицы теперь резали слух, мелкие трещинки на стене бросались в глаза, слегка выцветшие от старости обои казались бледными и невыразительными.

Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, Стив зашел в спальню матери. Здесь еще витал запах болезни, хотя он проветривал комнату. Стив ожидал, что когда зайдет, почувствует аромат маминых духов, поймает след ее присутствия, но этого не произошло. В квартире он был совершенно один.

 

Стив вернулся жить в старую квартиру, хотя все здесь тяготило его. Ему казалось, что только так он может как-то искупить свою вину перед матерью. Он не был с ней в последние дни жизни, поэтому теперь в наказание запирал себя в месте, где должен был быть тогда.

Он много плакал, вспоминал, рисовал. Болел душой и сердцем, пытался отпустить, но не мог. Трагедия от потери самого близкого человека сковала Стива. Неизвестно, как долго он бы отдавался горю, если бы в этот раз Баки не помог ему. Они на время поменялись местами.

Мистер Барнс помог Баки затащить коляску к квартире Стива, а потом тактично удалился. Сын жаловался ему, что друзья давно не виделись, им не были нужны лишние уши.

— Стиви? — Баки постучал в дверь. — Я знаю, что ты там.

Губы Стива тронула улыбка, когда он услышал голос Баки. Впервые, за последние несколько недель.

— Здесь, здесь. — Стив открыл дверь и убрал с порога обувь, чтобы коляска могла проехать. — Привет.

— Привет. — Баки проехал в гостиную.

Баки всегда был достаточно бесцеремонен, но сейчас он очень тихо озирался по сторонам. Стив был готов поспорить, что тот тоже ощущает образовавшуюся пустоту в его доме. Пустоту, которую больше ничем и никогда не наполнить.

— Ты как тут?

— Бак, у меня мама умерла, — Стив поджал губы и выдохнул, — как я, по-твоему, могу быть?

— Прости, сдуру ляпнул, — виновато прошептал Баки. 

Он говорил тихо, словно шум мог кого-то побеспокоить в этом пустом доме. Стив горько усмехнулся. Он и не знал, как его усмешка была похожа на усмешку Баки, когда тот занимался сознательным самоуничтожением.

Баки помолчал, но потом продолжил. Он не собирался уходить с пустыми руками, только со Стивом.

— Возвращайся, — попросил он. — Незачем тебе здесь одному оставаться. Я помогу тебе пережить свое горе, как ты помог мне. Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу, позволь мне хотя бы быть рядом.

У Баки не было перед Стивом никаких долгов, то все делал ради своего друга, потому что так и поступают настоящие друзья — протягивают руку помощи, когда это требуется, и помогают встать на ноги. Метафорически, в их случае.

Стив огляделся вокруг. Он корил Баки, когда тот отказывался принимать его помощь и грубил в ответ на любую заботу, помнил, как ему было тяжело и больно, когда друг отталкивал его, поэтому не собирался поступать также. Мама… мама был самой любимой, самой дорогой, самой родной, но она не была целой жизнью для Стива. Родители не вечные, каждый ребенок это понимает и страшится момента, когда ему придется остаться одному. Но этот момент рано или поздно наступает. Для Стива он наступил слишком неожиданно и очень рано, однако ничего нельзя было изменить, можно было только принять жизнь такой, какой она стала: без ласкового голоса мамы, ее теплых рук и домашнего семейного уюта.

— Да, — еле слышно ответил Стив. — Да, я вернусь к тебе. Мне тяжело здесь, без мамы.

На глаза выступили слезы, но, не желая показывать их, Стив отвернулся. Борясь с желанием разрыдаться в голос, он не заметил, как Баки подъехал к нему на коляске. За неимением другой возможности как-то обнять Стива, Баки взял его за руку и силой усадил себе на колени. Он позволил уткнуться лицом себе в плечо и деликатно сделал вид, что не видит слез. Просто отстраненно смотрел в сторону, поглаживая ладонью спину Стива и чувствуя, как тот дрожит из-за всхлипов.

***

Забрав из родного дома все самое ценное, Стив переехал к Баки. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Со своей скромной стипендией и не менее скромным заработком он бы в жизни не потянул квартплату на две квартиры. Мысль о том, что больше некуда возвращаться, как-то сильнее привязала Стива к новому дому. Но ненадолго. С Баки все было в порядке, он мог сам заботиться о себе, поэтому Стив не боялся оставить его.

В мире гремела война. Европа обливалась кровью, фашисты продвигались все дальше по континенту и сеяли смерть, ужас и гибель. Тревожные сводки новостей, голос по радио, перечисляющий захваченные города и озвучивающий потери. И плакаты, везде плакаты, призывающие вступить в армию и остановить машину смерти. Каждый солдат — небольшой камешек на весах справедливости. Один единственный камень может качнуть весы в другую сторону и изменить расстановку сил в мире.

Острое чувство справедливости, которое в детстве стоило Стиву огромного количества синяков и ссадин, не позволило ему остаться равнодушным. Он останавливал свои порывы пойти и записаться в армию, потому что боялся, что Баки не справится один, что мама будет слишком сильно беспокоиться. Но теперь его ничего не держало.

 

Отказ не должен был удивить Стива, но из военкомата он вышел ошеломленным. Как так, он ведь был уверен, что должен попасть в ряды тех, кто поможет спасти этот мир. Но комиссия была неумолима, один дистрофичный вид уже говорил в пользу отказа, а длинный перечень заболеваний только подкреплял его. Стив Роджерс был негоден по всем статьям. Он — кто угодно, но не солдат.

После первого отказа Стив не отчаялся, он решил попробовать в другом штате. Потом еще раз и еще. В последний раз ему пришлось далеко забраться, чтобы бросить комиссии еще один вызов. Он поехал после работы, получил отказ и вернулся домой, когда было уже совсем поздно.

— Ты где пропадаешь? — с порога спросил Баки.

Естественно, Стив ничего не говорил другу, ведь тот начал бы его отговаривать.

— Да так… — неопределенно ответил Стив. Он выдержал паузу, словно сейчас продолжит фразу, но замялся и умолк.

Баки посмотрел на Стива долгим внимательным взглядом, от такого пристального внимания Стиву даже стало неуютно.

— Свидание? — предположил Баки.

Его голос звучал как-то… нейтрально. В нем не было эмоций, которые должны были быть. Баки долгое время пытался наладить личную жизнь Стива, вешал лапшу на уши своим девицам, чтобы те приводили свободным подруг, даже врал в три короба, «случайно» замалчивая о незавидном росте и бледной, болезненной коже. И вот сейчас, когда Стив, возможно, вернулся со свидания, Баки говорит таким незаинтересованным голосом? Он должен был более активно расспрашивать, стал бы подкалывать Стива, требуя как можно больше подробностей. «Она красотка? Где познакомились? Что у вас было?» должны были сыпаться один за другим. Баки смеялся и говорил бы что-то вроде «наконец-то мой мальчик вырос».

Но нет. Баки был равнодушен, слишком равнодушен, чтобы это было правдой. Стив присмотрелся и заметил, что Баки напряжен, что ответ для него сейчас действительно очень важен. Что такого страшного в том, что Стив сходил бы на свидание?

— Нет, — наконец ответил Стив. Он не придумал правдоподобную ложь, чтобы оправдать свою отлучку, но раз для Баки это настолько важно, то он не будет лгать.

— А жаль, давно пора! — фальшиво рассмеялся Баки, пытаясь скрыть свое облегчение.

— И не говори, — поддержал его Стив. Из-за Баки и войны он уже давно перестал думать о женщинах, те не жаловали его раньше, с чего бы им менять свое решение сейчас.

— Где ты тогда был? — Стив наивно понадеялся, что этот вопрос как-то забудется сам собой.

— Я… — он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, — пытался записаться в армию. — Баки изумленно посмотрел на Стива и уже открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, как Стив его прервал: — Меня все равно не взяли, не беспокойся. Четыре отказа, — он понуро опустил плечи.

Баки явно вздохнул с облегчением, но попытался посочувствовать Стиву. Он знал, что для друга это важно, очень важно. В одном из альбомов для рисования Стив прятал не похабные картинки, как большинство, а вырезки из газет, где рассказывалось о событиях войны. Как будто было мало радио и плакатов.

— Стиви, тебе не место на войне. Там умирают люди.

— Вот именно! Они умирают за правое дело, а я отсиживаюсь за их спинами, как последний трус, — с отвращением к себе сказал Стив. 

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, ты не можешь им помочь, я тоже не могу, — Баки ударил себя по ногам. — И я трус? — Стив растерянно захлопал глазами.

— Нет, это другое…

— Почему же? — начал нажимать Баки. — Я тоже отсиживаюсь дома. Не могу бегать, как видишь. И ты тоже не в состоянии выдержать темп строя. Не вижу никакой разницы.

Стиву было нечем крыть такой довод, ведь Баки был прав. Но если Баки спокойно мирился со своим неучастием в войне, да и вовсе не горел желанием положить свою жизнь в окопе, то Стив чувствовал себя ужасно. Он навесил на себя клеймо труса.

— Ты прав, — поставил точку Стив. Он не хотел продолжать бессмысленный разговор.

В молчании Стив переоделся и, не ужиная, завалился в постель. Он украдкой поглядывал на спину недовольного Баки, зарывшегося в свои книги. Нет-нет-нет, он не должен сомневаться! Уйдя на фронт, он не бросит Баки, а просто оставит его на время. Тот поймет, должен понять.

Время было позднее, но они оба не спали. Стив даже не пытался сделать вид, что уснул, он испытывал странное беспокойство, но был уверен, что это не из-за несостоявшегося призыва. Все дело было в Баки. Тот был каким-то странным, напряженным. С ним такое случалось в последнее время, он избегал смотреть на Стива и словно замыкался в себе. Он не становился тем ужасным Баки, хамившим и оскорбляющим людей, но отстранялся ото всех. Или точнее — от Стива.

— Бак, все в порядке? — не выдержал Стив.

— Да, — Баки отложил книгу и развернул коляску, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга. — Свидания… ты ведь думал о том, чтобы завести себе девушку?

— Сейчас не до этого. Потом, возможно, когда-нибудь, — с длинными паузами между словами ответил Стив. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Стив чувствовал, что ответ на этот вопрос будет чем-то очень важным. И пока что он даже не догадывался насколько.

С ответом Баки замялся, он был непривычно растерян. Обычно Баки бойкий, острый на язык, всегда у него припасена шуточка, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу и блеснуть белозубой улыбкой. Теряться, не знать, что ответить, мучительно молчать — это намного больше похоже на Стива.

— Знаешь, вот заведешь ты себе девчонку, и что ты будешь делать с ней? — Стив удивленно приподнял брови, но послушно ответил на вопрос.

— Свожу ее на танцы, в кино там. — Пусть Стив и не был ни разу на нормальном свидании, но все-таки имел представление о том, как они проходят. — Куплю ей цветы, нарисую портрет, вот, это девчонки точно любят!

— А что насчет близости?

У Баки было огромное множество свиданий, иногда он красочно описывал момент знакомства и то, как умудрился очаровать очередную красотку, но он никогда не говорил о том, что было после более близкого знакомства. В конце концов, в нем было что-то от джентльмена. А теперь он задал вот такой вопрос Стиву.

— Потом бы и близость была.

— Поцелуи? — быстро спросил Баки.

— Да, Бак, да. Конечно бы я целовался со своей девушкой! — Стиву было неловко отвечать на такие вопросы.

— Ты не умеешь целоваться. Тебе ведь за двадцать, а ты еще ни разу… — Стив жестом прервал Баки. Да, он ни разу, но зачем об этом говорить. Баки вроде бы его понял, но вскоре очень тихо продолжил: — Хочешь, я научу тебя целоваться?

Услышав это предложение, Стив замер. Теперь многое встало на свои места. В последнее время Стив стал замечать странные взгляды Баки. Сначала он не придавал этому значение, но со временем понял, что между ними что-то происходит. После инцидента, о котором они с Баки никогда не говорили, в их дружбе начало что-то меняться.

Из-за травмы Баки их дружба подверглась очень сложному испытанию и с честью выдержала его. Но их дружба не смогла остаться неизменной, она стала другой… более глубокой, более сильной. Стив замечал эти изменения, но старался не анализировать их, потому что они его немного пугали. Эти изменения в основном шли со стороны Баки, хотя затронули и Стива тоже. Его долгие взгляды, когда он думал, что их нельзя заметить, его смущение, когда Стив переодевался после работы. Все эти мелочи о чем-то говорили Стиву, но он упорно не слушал, не замечал, предпочитал игнорировать. Однако больше невозможно было закрывать глаза и прикидываться дурачком.

Прежде чем отреагировать, Стив нервно сглотнул. Баки еще не услышал ответ, но уже горько и обреченно улыбнулся.

— Ты же сам как-то научился, и я справлюсь.

— Понял, — кивнул Баки. Он быстро отвернулся и нащупал рукой выключатель настольной лампы.

Темнота была нужна, чтобы скрыть выражение лица. Эта очевидная попытка Баки убежать от Стива причиняла тому боль, он не хотел, чтобы так произошло. Не хотел, чтобы Баки приходилось прятаться.

— Я солгал, — раздалось в темноте. — Вернее, это просто предлог — я не хочу учить тебя, я просто хочу поцеловать тебя. У меня так давно не было близости с кем-то… — голос Баки снизился до едва различимого шепота. — Теперь я ни как что не способен, но мне хочется, — его голос дрогнул, — хочется тепла. Хочется поцелуев. Я люблю целоваться. Даже больше, чем танцевать.

Баки говорил тихо, отрывисто. Его голос был похож на чей-то чужой; чужой, но не пугающий. Но ведь только похож. Там, через комнату, в темноте сидел его друг, одинокий и истосковавшийся по чужим прикосновениям и ласкам.

Кто-то мог бы решить, что его пытаются использовать, но Стив так не думал. Просьба Баки была очень личной и интимной, он мог доверить ее только очень близкому человеку, а таким для него был только Стив. 

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Стив.

Его кровать протяжно скрипнула, когда он встал с нее и подошел к Баки, света уличного фонаря хватало, чтобы не натыкаться на мебель, но было недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть выражение лица — только силуэт. Стив взял коляску Баки и подтолкнул ее к кровати, чтобы Баки мог пересесть. Первый поцелуй… он не хотел, чтобы при этом кто-то сидел в инвалидном кресле.

— Ты не обязан.

— Я знаю.

Темнота была очень кстати, можно было бы отвлечься, окунуться в фантазию, представить рядом кого-то другого, но Стив так не сделал. Он очень остро ощущал присутствие Баки рядом — именно Баки и никого другого. Его друга, с которым они вместе выросли и теперь вместе жили.

Когда Баки сел рядом на кровать, Стив понял, что уже и забыл, насколько тот выше. Наклонив голову вправо, Стив удобно прислонился к плечу Баки. Теплый и сильный, из-за постоянных упражнений мышцы на руках стали просто стальными. 

Они замерли и несколько секунд привыкали друг к другу — к новой близости между ними.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив гадал, кто из них нервничает больше. Первый поцелуй намечался совершенно не таким, как он себе представлял, а Баки явно боялся оттолкнуть своими действиями лучшего друга. Они были одинаково смущены, и это сближало их. Стив был уверен, что ни с одной девчонкой Баки не был так робок.

Баки взял левой рукой ладонь Стива и переплел их пальцы. Это явно было вовсе не обязательно при поцелуях, но Стиву понравился такой жест. Он положил вторую ладонь на запястье Баки и словно впервые коснулся его руки. Все ощущения казались новыми, абсолютно другими. В раннем детстве они шагали в школу, держась за руки, разве могли тогда представить, что через много лет будут сидеть в темноте и неловко дотрагиваться друг до друга.

Они достаточно долго молча обнимались: так Баки был уверен, что Стив от него не убежит. Он повернулся и при слабом освещении заметил, как Стив смотрит на их руки, а затем переводит на него взгляд. Нужно было всего лишь наклониться вперед и коснуться Стива губами, но Баки медлил. Уверенность внезапно покинула его, и он испугался, что все испортит; испортит не только поцелуй, но и их дружбу, ведь ему будет очень сложно забыть о том, что могло бы быть между ними и как сильно ему этого хотелось. Он бы так и продолжил тянуть, если бы Стив сам не подался навстречу.

Их губы встретились в неловком скомканном поцелуе. И если Стиву это было простительно, то у Баки была слишком большая практика, чтобы позволить такое безобразие. Он разъединил их руки только для того, чтобы приобнять Стива и коснуться его подбородка, направляя действия. Баки слегка наклонил голову Стива и вновь коснулся его губ, на этот раз раздвигая их языком. Стив ахнул и, отпрянув, нервно сглотнул, потом бросил на Баки растерянный взгляд, но чужие губы накрыли его рот прежде, чем он успел возмутиться, прервать их, хоть что-то сказать. Позже он был этому только рад.

Губы Баки были теплыми и нежными, даже только касаться их было одним удовольствием, но ведь Баки на этом не остановился. Он провел языком по нижней губе Стива, а потом втянул ее в рот, едва ощутимо прикусив, что заставило неискушенного Стива еще раз ахнуть. Для Стива все было в новинку, он знал, что поцелуи приносят удовольствие, но не догадывался, какое сильное, томительное, прекрасное. Он теперь лучше понимал Баки, скучающего по поцелуям.

Самым удивительным было то, что Стив чувствовал не только губы Баки, а его всего. Руку, сместившуюся на талию, пальцы, нежно поглаживающие подбородок, дыхание, щекочущее щеку, стук сердца, громогласно слышный в тишине комнаты, крепкое тело, прижимающее к себе. Везде вокруг был Баки, и Стив против воли тянулся к нему все сильнее и сильнее. Он подался вперед и забросил руки ему на шею, чтобы обнять.

Стив пытался не просто безучастно подставлять свои губы, а отвечать. У него не было опыта, поэтому он все делал неуклюже. И понятия не имел, как это нравилось Баки. Его друг едва сдержал стон, когда Стив впервые робко попытался провести языком по губе. Баки приоткрыл рот, с радостью позволив Стиву исследовать его. Стив окончательно встал коленями на кровать и теперь был выше Баки, поэтому тому приходилось забрасывать голову назад и придерживать Стива, чтобы не упал с кровати. Руки Баки лежали у Стива на талии, он машинально задрал ему рубаху и провел рукой по обнаженной коже. Это была ошибка, потому что Стив вздрогнул и немедленно разорвал поцелуй.

Они замерли на несколько секунд, а потом Стив выскользнул из объятий Баки. Не зная, что сказать, Стив быстро еще раз поцеловал его в губы и поспешил к своей кровати, где лег и натянул на голову одеяло. Баки проводил Стива взглядом и незаметно улыбнулся. Ему потребовалось больше времени, чтобы раздеться и лечь спать.

Сон, конечно же, не шел. Баки думал о том, как часто за последнее время он грезил о Стиве. После инцидента, о котором они никогда не говорили, Баки по-новому взглянул на своего друга. Голос звучал по-особенному, неуклюжесть казалось милой, бледная кожа так и просила прикосновений. Баки боролся со своими чувствами и гадал, испытывает ли Стив хоть что-то похожее, или он хочет принимать желаемое за действительное. Пока Стив пытался выполнить самоубийственную затею и записаться в армию, Баки успел представить, что будет, если Стив оставит его. После этого он больше не смог молчать и чуть-чуть приоткрыл свое сердце. Его друг не отвернулся, его Стив понял и не оттолкнул.

Баки заснул счастливым.

 

Утром Стив убежал на работу еще до того, как Баки проснулся. Да, он сделал это специально, потому что боялся на него посмотреть. Стив работал внештатным художником в третьесортной газетенке, рисуя мелкие карикатуры и лишь иногда что-то дельное. Платили мало, но болезненному студенту было сложно получить работу получше.

Стив мучительно думал о вчерашнем. Ему понравилось! Он с замиранием сердца вспоминал свой первый поцелуй и не мог поверить, что в мире есть чувство приятнее, чем прикосновение к губам Баки. Это было волшебно, приятно, изумительно и так неправильно. Неправильно целоваться с мужчиной, с лучшим другом, с Баки. Умом Стив это понимал, но точно не сердцем. Вся странная атмосфера между ними за последнее время обрела смысл, недопонимание получило логическое объяснение.

Хорошо, что они разобрались и Баки наконец-то сказал, что его гложет, но как быть дальше? Стив пока не был уверен, способен ли дать Баки то, что тот хочет. Их поцелуй может стать еще одним инцидентом, о котором они не будут говорить, а может стать чем-то большим.

Стив всю ночь и весь день чувствовал, как горит место на спине, которого вчера коснулся Баки, и не знал, что с этим делать. Его бросало в жар от одного воспоминания, и он представить не мог, что почувствует, когда вновь посмотрит на друга. Раньше, думая о Баки, он видел своего рослого и сильного друга, втягивающего в неприятности, сейчас — красивого мужчину с изогнутыми, сладкими на вкус губами и обжигающе горячими руками. Когда же все успело так измениться…

 

Стив не спешил домой, он сходил к маме на кладбище. Стив даже мысленно не решился попросить у нее совета, потому что не хотел бы, чтобы при жизни она узнала, чем он вчера занимался. Однако тоска по матери и умиротворение кладбища помогли Стиву привести мысли в порядок.

Дома его ждал Баки и огромное чувство неловкости и напряжения. Стив понял, что именно от него зависит, будут ли они говорить о вчерашнем и, возможно, делать еще что-то. От мысли об этом Стив покраснел.

— Привет, ужинать будешь? — Баки пытался говорить обыденные вещи, но его нервозность была видна невооруженным взглядом.

— Нет, я не голоден, — отрицательно мотнул головой Стив. Он внимательно посмотрел на Баки и понял, что не может больше мучить друга, им надо поговорить. Надо поговорить, надо объясниться, надо что-то сказать… — Ты потрясающе целуешься.

Баки нервно хмыкнул и немного расслабился. Он наклонил голову на бок и с благодарной улыбкой посмотрел на Стива. Затем очень по-барнсовски усмехнулся и отвесил импровизированный поклон.

— Я старался, чтобы тебе захотелось повторить. Ну и… у меня получилось?

— Бак, то, что мы сделали, это ведь неправильно? — осторожно спросил Стив.

— Вчера тебе так не казалось. А мне и до сих пор не кажется. Ты мой самый близкий в мире человек, ты вытащил меня из беспросветной тьмы, да и мы всегда были вместе. Всегда-всегда.

— Но мы были... мы и есть друзья! — возразил Стив. — А вчера было… было что-то странное.

Разговор выходил просто ужасным, Стив краснел от каждого слова, потому что слишком живыми были воспоминания о том, как он вчера целовал Баки в губы, сейчас упрямо сжатые, а тогда призывно открытые.

— Мы все еще друзья. Наша дружба стала еще ближе.

Стив не был уверен в том, что их вчерашние действия можно отнести к дружеской симпатии. В таком случае Баки передружил с половиной бруклинских девчонок. Но, наверное, к нему Баки испытывал побольше эмоций, чем ко всем этим Лиззи, Арлин и другим.

— Баки…

— Ты мечешься из-за соображений «правильно или неправильно», «можно или нельзя», потому что в вопросе «хочу или не хочу» ты определился. Стив, никто не узнает. У нас с тобой есть потребности, и мы просто помогаем друг другу. Мне хочется тепла, а тебе тоже кое-что нужно.

Баки своими словами все извращал, он опускал их отношения до голой физиологии, но все было иначе. Из-за их тесной дружбы близость не могла быть просто физической, в ней всегда будет что-то большее. Стив отрицательно помотал головой и подошел к Баки.

— Все совсем не так! — с надрывом сказал он и сел Баки на колени, положив голову ему на плечо. При банальном удовлетворении потребностей ему не было бы так хорошо, просто потому что его крепко держат руки Баки, а спиной он чувствует биение чужого сердца.

Баки наклонился к уху Стива и прошептал что-то невнятное, тот не понял ни слова, но по телу прошла дрожь мурашек, когда дыхание коснулось его уха. За время знакомства они тысячи раз шептались и прикасались друг к другу, но Стив никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Между ними многое изменилось, эти изменения пугали Стива, но он не собирался бежать от них.

 

Поцелуи чем-то похожи на опиум, они тоже зависимость: если раз попробуешь, уже не сможешь без них жить. Не то чтобы Стив когда-нибудь пробовал опиум, но к поцелуям Баки он пристрастился крепко и надолго. Сегодня Баки усадил его себе на колени, пошутив, что отдавить все равно не получится, обнял за талию и принялся целовать, целовать, целовать. Когда они ненадолго оторвались друг от друга, Стив удивленно посмотрел на Баки.

— Твои губы… — улыбнулся Стив. — Сразу видно, что ты целовался.

— По твоим тоже, — хмыкнул Баки и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Стива. — На работе и в художке будут гадать, кому это так повезло. А повезло на самом деле мне.

— Прекрати. — Стив смущенно отвернулся. Он буквально чувствовал, как краска заливает щеки. Предательская краска, хуже, чем от горячки во время болезни.

— Ни за что.

Вчера Стив бросился прочь, когда Баки провел рукой у него по спине, сегодня он со страхом и нетерпением ждал этого момента. Баки не мог понять его замешательства, а Стив долго решался сделать первый шаг. Наконец он слегка отстранился и, отчаянно краснея, расстегнул первые две пуговицы на рубашке, а затем спрятал лицо у Баки на плече.

Баки расстегивал пуговицы одна за другой, пока не смог стянуть рубашку с плеч Стива. Тот был такой хрупкий и худенький, все ребра пересчитать можно. Худоба всегда казалась Баки болезненной, но сейчас он нашел ее вполне изящной. Его руки стали нежно гладить Стива, тот вздрагивал от малейшего прикосновения. Кончиками пальцев Баки прошелся вдоль позвоночника, провел раскрытой ладонью по груди, подался вперед и поцеловал ключицы. Стив дрожал, он словно пытался и прильнуть, и отстраниться одновременно. Баки крепко держал его за талию, а Стиву, чтобы отодвинуться, приходилось выгибаться, так Баки получил идеальный доступ к его шее, где оставил языком влажный след, а потом слегка подул не него. Стив вздрогнул и простонал:

— Баки! Боже, хватит, — взмолился он.

В ответ Стив получил барнсоновскую ухмылку, и впервые до конца осознал могущество этой ухмылки. Когда Баки так делал, можно было согласить абсолютно на все.

— Нет причин останавливаться.

Тело Стива не могло проигнорировать ласки Баки, он уже давно был возбужден, просто сам этого не замечал, потому что растворился в новых для себя ощущениях. Баки умело открывал для него новый мир удовольствия, стоило напрактиковаться на куче девчонок, чтобы теперь для Стива все сделать идеально.

Не переставая целовать Стива, Баки положил руку ему на брюки. Все возмущения были заглушены поцелуем, проглочены и забыты, когда Баки расстегнул молнию и приспустил белье. Он накрыл ладонью возбужденный член Стива и стал двигать рукой. Стив разорвал поцелуй, он не ожидал, что они зайдут так далеко. Еще никто и никогда не трогал его там, кроме него самого, конечно. Баки был мужчиной, поэтому прекрасно знал, что чувствует Стив, и пользовался этим знанием. Он знал, когда надо притормозить, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, а когда надо ускориться, чтобы практически довести до пика. Стив всегда был до ужаса честным и прямолинейным, в удовольствии он был таким же — полностью раскрытая книга. Баки читал все эмоции на его лице и в каждом вздохе.

Стив закрыл рот ладонями, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить свои стоны. Если бы его не держали, то он бы бессильно осел на пол, после того, как кончил Баки в руку. Не время было жеманничать и стесняться после всего, что они сегодня сделали, но Стиву вновь хотелось забраться под одеяло, чтобы его никто не видел. Это было иррациональное желание, потому что рядом с Баки было очень уютно, но его друг чуткий, он прекрасно понял, что хочется Стиву.

— Я поспешил, прости, — он провел чистой рукой по волосам Стива, заправив их за ухо.

— Все в порядке, — поспешил объясниться Стив. — Мне просто надо все переварить. И не думай, что что-то плохо или не так, или еще что-то, — немного бессвязно оправдывался он. — Я ведь…

— Достаточно, — прервал его Баки, — я понял. Не убегай завтра, я приготовлю утром что-нибудь, совсем уже исхудал.

Было так странно, что они только что сделали кое-что необыкновенное, очень интимное, а теперь говорят об обычных вещах. Что бы между ними не происходило, как бы не изменилось отношение друг к другу и какие новые грани они бы не открыли, они в первую очередь друзья. Они уже очень близкие люди, которые заботятся и поддерживают.

— Хорошо.

Стив поправил штаны, надел рубашку и неловко слез с колен Баки, сегодня он опять поцеловал его в губы, на этот раз чуть дольше и более страстно. Вчера он долго не мог уснуть, потому что его донимал вопрос, правильно ли он поступил, позволив Баки поцеловать себя, сегодня Стив получил ответ на этот вопрос: он ни в чем не ошибся.

 

 

Комната, в который Стив и Баки жили, была небольшой, но расстояние между стенами казалось Стиву гигантским. Его кровать стояла у одной стены, а кровать Баки у другой. Как же он хотел сдвинуть их, преодолев это огромное расстояние! Но это было невозможно, потому что они не смогли бы объяснить родителям Баки, частенько навещавшим их, почему их сын вдруг стал спать в обнимку с лучшим другом, а таскать кровати туда-сюда не представлялось возможным.

Теперь Стив каждую ночь проводил в постели Баки, а потом, когда глаза начинали слипаться, а по телу разливалась приятная истома, выскальзывал из его объятий и по студеному полу бежал к своей кровати, а затем трусился от холода, пока постель не нагреется. Но все чаще Баки не позволял ему уходить. Стив спал, устроившись у него на груди, и никогда не замерзал.

 

Первое время Стив смущался от самых невинных вещей, но затем стал раскованнее. Он все еще заливался румянцем, когда Баки ласкал его, но позволял теперь очень многое.

— Чувствуешь мою руку? — Стив провел ладонью по прессу Баки.

— Да. — Баки лежал на спине, положив руки под голову, и смотрел на сидящего на его бедрах Стива, одетого в одну расстегнутую рубашку.

— А здесь? — Стив практически коснулся паха.

— Едва-едва. — Когда рука Стива опустилась ниже, Баки отрицательно покачал головой. — Ничего.

Стив печально вздохнул, чем вызвал снисходительную улыбку. Баки уже привык, для него вопрос принятия нынешнего положения вещей был вопросом выживания, если бы он зацикливался на своей инвалидности, то не смог бы дальше нормально жить. А вот Стив продолжал терзаться.

— Прекрати, — Баки взял Стива за руку и притянул ладонь к своим губам, — все в порядке.

— Ты столько для меня делаешь, а сам не получаешь удовольствие… — Стив пытался быть деликатным, но иногда его прямолинейность была настоящей напастью.

— Стив Роджерс, ты дурак, — тепло улыбнулся Баки. — Можешь быть уверен, я получаю подлинное удовольствие, когда вижу тебя, кончающего из-за моих усилий.

— Баки!

— Да-да, к грязным словечкам ты еще не готов, — хохотнул он, притягивая Стива еще ближе.

Маленький и худенький Стив мог бы хоть всю ночь так сидеть, Баки не чувствовал бы неудобство. Но ночь можно провести и более интересным способом. Баки сделал такое лишь один раз, и после этого Стив убежал к себе на кровать и долго умирал от смущения в одиночестве. Стив догадался, что хочет сделать Баки, и засопротивлялся.

— Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу.

Возмущения, как и вялые попытки сопротивления, были проигнорированы. Баки уложил Стива к стене, безжизненные ноги не позволяли ему двигать так, как хотелось бы, поэтому они были ограничены в возможностях. Он провел рукой по животу Стива, улыбнулся уже привычной дрожи, а потом наклонился вперед. Ему было некомфортно в такой позе, но неудобства стоили конечного результата.

Баки облизнулся, прежде чем коснуться языком бедра Стива. Он покрывал поцелуями нежную кожу бедер, дразня и разжигая страсть. Ему нравилось, как руки Стива скользили по его спине, как пальцы путались в волосах, а «не хочу» превращалось в «пожалуйста, скорее». Скорее не получалось, Баки не нужно было заботиться о своем удовольствии, он мог посвятить Стиву очень много времени.

Он прикоснулся к члену, лишь когда Стив уже весь извелся от желания. Рукой он направил член в рот и коснулся губами головки. За спиной Стив всхлипнул и крепко вцепился Баки в волосы, было больно, но это была приятная, разжигающая огонь в крови боль. Баки не спешил, он теперь все мог делать неспешно: мог очень медленно скользить губами по члену, мог провести языком от кончика до основания, а потом слегка подуть, наслаждаясь трепетом, охватывающим Стива. Баки мог быть очень неторопливым, но все в любом случае не продолжилось очень долго: Стив не мог сдерживаться, Баки слишком сильно возбуждал его. Эти предварительные ласки были чересчур волнительными, сексуальными и горячими.

Стив кончил, а Баки, даже зная, чувствуя, что это произойдет, не отстранился.

— Прости, — прошептал Стив, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Вот дурачок. — Баки разогнулся. На кровати они не могли лежать рядом, поэтому пришлось кое-как подлезть под разморенного оргазмом Стива. — Ты восхитительный на вкус.

— Прекрати, умоляю тебя. — Стив сквозь пальцы глянул на ухмыляющегося Баки.

— Хватит прятаться, — фыркнул Баки, отведя руки Стива в сторону. — Целовать не буду, не беспокойся.

— Ах ты!..

Провокация сработала безупречно. Стив бросился целовать Баки, доказывая тому, что тот не прав, а поцелуй еще как заслужил.


	8. Chapter 8

При должной сноровке и помощи добряка-соседа Баки с его креслом удалось спуститься по лестнице. Он перестал стесняться себя, поэтому, поджидая Стива на улице, приветливо здоровался со знакомыми лицами, даже стрельнул сигаретку у давнего приятеля, вспомнив ненадолго старую вредную привычку. Один запах табака доставлял удовольствие, пока Баки раздумывал, закурить или нет, с работы вернулся его будущий великий художник, а временно внештатный карикатурист.

— Бак, ты здесь… что-то случилось? — сразу забеспокоился Стив.

— Случилось! Я устал сидеть дома, мы идем развлекаться, — безапелляционным тоном заявил Баки.

— Что?..

Стив мог бы начать возмущаться, но слишком хорошо знал, что в итоге ему придется уступить. Он прекрасно знал этот тон своего друга, после таких заявлений они в детстве неизменно попадали в неприятности с разной степенью тяжести последствий. И Стив давно не слышал этот бравый тон, поэтому тихонько улыбнулся.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил он.

— В будущее. — Баки сунул ему в руку газету, где на первой полосе красовалась реклама ярмарки.

 

Баки уже отвык от толпы, раньше он любил большие компании, ему было легко общаться с множеством людей, он переключался с одного человека на другого и неизменно притягивал к себе внимание окружающих. Блистательный юноша, очаровывающий женщин одной улыбкой, везде был к месту. Сначала Баки думал, что ему, возможно, будет немного неловко, но Стив излечил его, полностью излечил, теперь он был старым-добрым Джеймсом Барнсом. 

Голос из динамика вещал: «Добро пожаловать в павильон чудес и завтрашний мир». Посетители курсировали между разными экспонатами, которые казались Стиву один страннее другого. А вот Баки все нравилось, он заинтересованно читал таблички и восхищался, до чего же дошел прогресс. Вскоре объявили о начали презентации. Стив лишь мельком прочел рекламную статью, поэтому не знал, о чем речь, но, судя по оживлению толпы, это должно было быть что-то особенное.

Все начали подтягиваться к небольшой сцене. Баки из кресла были бы видны разве что спины стоящих впереди людей, но, заметив его, все вежливо расступались, пропуская вперед, поэтому они со Стивом стояли у самой сцены. Красотки, шикарная красная машина, прожектора и музыка — презентации было чем завлечь зрителя, все с интересом смотрели на сцену. Одного Стива мало интересовало происходящее, но он был рад, что Баки оживился. Стив посматривал на сцену, в пол-уха слушая фантастические обещания. Его взгляд скользил вокруг, когда он наткнулся на один из тысячи плакатов, развешанных по Бруклину.

Дядя Сэм укоризненно смотрел на Стива, безмолвно вопрошая, почему тот еще не в армии, не борется за мир и будущее для всего человечества. Завтрашний день, о котором говорили на ярмарке, не настанет, если фашистов не победить. Понуро вздохнув, Стив выбрался из толпы. Его место не здесь, ненадолго он забыл об этом из-за Баки, но вселенная поспешила напомнить ему.

Недалеко оказался пункт призывников, брат близнец еще сотен таких же, во многих Стиву уже не раз давали от ворот поворот. Он захотел попытать счастье еще раз! Как эти врачи, с долей сочувствия смотрящие на тощего паренька, не понимают, что перечеркивают всю его судьбу?

Когда Стив подошел к зеркалу, где можно было посмотреть, как будешь выглядеть в военной форме, он увидел только кончик белобрысой макушки. Неужели в армии не шьют форму его размера? Стив сник еще сильнее.

— Опять, Стиви… — сзади сидел в коляске Баки. — Когда ты пропал, я сразу понял, где тебя искать.

— Только не начинай, — сразу прервал возмущения Стив.

Но Баки начал. В итоге еще раз воспроизвели разговор, который них был уже минимум дважды. Баки говорил, какой Стив глупец, что ему не светит армия и пора смириться, что его место здесь, что ему ничего и никому не надо доказывать; Стив же пытался объяснить Баки, как для него важно быть там, на войне, и как противно, стыдно отсиживаться за спиной настоящих героев.

Они не смогли договориться, Баки махнул рукой и сказал, что будет ждать Стива дома. Он не очень беспокоился, потому что никто не возьмет тощего астматика в армию, но ему было жаль Стива, который опять расстроится из-за неудачи.

В шестой раз Стив пришел в призывной пункт, с каждым разом надежды ослабевали. Когда он впервые пошел записываться, он был едва ли не абсолютно уверен, что выйдет из пункта призыва солдатом, в следующий раз он уже адекватнее оценивал свои возможности, в последний — практически был уверен в провале. Сегодня его надежда едва теплилась, но ему улыбнулась удача.

Доктор Эрскин поверил в маленького паренька из Бруклина и дал ему шанс. Домой Стив возвращался с папкой, где гордо красовалась отметка «годен», а также с предписанием на руках, говорившим, когда и куда ему надо приехать для начала военной службы. Окрыленный первой маленькой победой Стив несся домой, но чем ближе он подходил к дому, тем тяжелее становились шаги. Его ждал очень сложный разговор с Баки.

Баки никогда не одобрял его навязчивую идею о военной службе, и это было до того, как они стали близки. Больше Стив не мог без оглядки броситься в армейскую жизнь, ему придется оглядываться, потому что он придется оставить за спиной кое-что очень важное.

Зайдя в квартиру, Стив с порога оповестил Баки.

— Меня приняли добровольцем! — он изобразил радость, которой больше не чувствовал.

— Ты… шутишь? — Баки так и не переоделся, он сидел в своей выходной одежде у окна и явно ждал Стива.

— Нет, один врач вошел в мое положение и позволил мне служить. Уже завтра утром мне надо отправиться на военную базу.

Баки посмотрел на Стива долгим неприятным взглядом, от которого пробирало до костей и веяло холодом. Стив хотел бы, чтобы Баки просто порадовался за него.

— Что ты творишь, Роджерс? — бросил Баки. — Ты не понимаешь, что это не игрушки? — С каждым словом его голос становился все громче.

— Я все прекрасно знаю, Баки! Это ты не понимаешь, там — мое место! — Стив подошел к Баки и опустился на одно колено рядом с креслом и взял его за руку. — Пойми, умоляю, мне важно, чтобы ты поддержал меня.

— Стив, — Баки отнял свою руку, а потом положил ладони Стиву на лицо, — война не для тебя. Ты там умрешь, — его голос дрогнул.

— Пусть, но я выполню свой долг. Я должен внести свою лепту, каждый солдат на счету, даже такой, как я, — твердо ответил Стив.

— А как же я, придурок? Что я буду без тебя делать?!

— Ты справляешься и сам, я уже давно не помогаю тебе.

— Я не об этом. Я обо _мне_ , я о _нас_.

Если они были просто друзьями, расстаться бы было намного проще, но они не были. То, как они теперь относились друг к другу, как проводили дни и в особенности ночи… Стив запретил себе думать о неправильности, ему было хорошо с Баки, хорошо абсолютно во всем. Теперь ему предстояло расстаться не просто с другом, а с любимым, хотя они никогда не говорили таких громких слов.

— Для нас ничего не изменится. Ты дождешься меня из армии, и все будет хорошо.

— Не дождусь, потому что тебя убьют.

Не такими словами провожают на войну. Стив вздрогнул, почувствовав липкий страх. Это был не его страх, а Баки. Баки боялся потерять его, боялся так сильно, что не мог подобрать правильные слова, чтобы донести свои чувства.

— Не говори так, — попросил Стив. — Ты же знаешь, я дал отпор всем хулиганам в Бруклине, этот Гитлер вряд ли страшнее, чем Томми Шелски. Тот был на голову выше тебя!

Стив попытался пошутить, воззвать к их детским воспоминаниям, напомнить, что они всегда сталкивались с трудностями и преодолевали их. Что Стив, хоть маленький и тощий, но тоже не лыком шит, он тоже вырос в опасном районе, пережил Великую депрессию и пока что жив, пусть и не до конца здоров.

— У Томми Шелски были пулеметы? Может, танки? Или самая большая армия в Европе? — злился Баки. Лучше злиться, чем мямлить и трястись от страха.

— Нет, но ведь на нашей стороне тоже пулеметы и танки, не преувеличивай разницу.

— Стиви, хватит одной пули. Одной, черт тебя дери, пули, чтобы я тебя больше никогда не увидел; даже больше, хватит одной ночи в окопе, чтобы ты заболел и очень героически умер от пневмонии. Ты не солдат! Одного желания мало, чтобы что-то сделать. Я хочу встать, но разве похоже, что я могу это сделать?

Стив опустил голову вниз и покачал головой. Баки не понимает, здесь все совсем по-другому. Во время войны на счету каждый, кто может держать в руках оружие. Он может, поэтому и его помощь будет кстати.

— Ты не сможешь меня разубедить в принятом решении, завтра я отправляюсь в военную часть, чтобы пройти экстренную подготовку, а потом в Европу, на фронт.

Он встал на ноги, чтобы уйти, но Баки схватил его за руку. Больно, до синяков, и не отпустил, даже когда Стив посмотрел на их руки, а потом перевел взгляд на Баки.

— Не уходи, ради меня. 

— Ты справишься…

— Я справлюсь! Но я прошу не поэтому. Не уходит, останься со мной. Мы счастливы вместе, тебе со мной хорошо, и я… я люблю тебя.

У Джеймса Барнса была куча девчонок, которых он очаровывал на раз-два, но он был достаточно джентльменом, чтобы никогда не врать им в чем-то важном. Он никогда не врал им о своих чувствах. Он говорил, что они красивые, милые, обаятельные, он превозносил их умение танцевать и сильно преувеличивал свое желание встретиться вновь, но Баки никогда не говорил о любви или даже влюбленности.

Он впервые искренне и сильно влюбился, а потом по-настоящему полюбил. Конечно же, до травмы, печально изменившей его жизнь, он видел свое будущее рука об руку с симпатичной невысокой красавицей, готовящей вкусный картофельный суп и дожидающейся его после работы. Но теперь он видел свою будущее только со Стивом. Из-за инвалидности у них есть оправдание, почему двое мужчин живут вместе, а не находят себе жен и строят настоящие семьи. Родители Баки никогда не заговорят о внуках, они наоборот будут только рад, что их сын не доживает свои дни в одиночестве.

— О боже, Баки.

Они ссорились, говорили о важных вещах, Стив не собирался уступать, но он не мог не ответить на признание. Он сел на колени Баки и обнял его, закинув руки на плечи, а потом потянулся к его губами и поцеловал. Так, как целуют, когда надолго прощаются: жадно, страстно, с привкусом горечи.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив. — И всегда буду любить тебя, мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя.

— Так останься, — Баки крепко обнял Стива, не давая тому отстраниться ни на сантиметр. — Прошу, умоляю.

— Не могу, это мой долг. Но я вернусь! Я смогу вернуться, если ты будешь ждать меня.

Это было в чем-то жестоко. Своими словами Стив практически делал Баки виноватым, если не вернется с войны. Он сразу же пожалел о сказанном, но было уже поздно. Красивые губы Баки, которые Стив только что страстно целовал, сомкнулись в упрямую линию.

— Не буду. Я не буду тебя ждать. Если ты завтра уйдешь, то между нами все будет кончено раз и навсегда, а виноват в этом будешь только ты.

Стив закрыл глаза, мысленно посчитал до десяти и обреченно вздохнул. Его долг перед страной и человечеством был выше его любви к Баки, поэтому даже ультиматум не смог его остановить. Решение уйти на войну было принято уже давно и никакие внешние или внутренние конфликты не могли на него повлиять, теперь появилась возможность, и Стив ею воспользуется.

Чтобы как-то успокоить себя, чтобы не погрязнуть в боли расставания, Стив пытался найти какие-то положительные моменты в их разрыве. Он больше не будет склонять Баки к аморальным и осуждаемым отношениям, тот, возможно, даже сможет найти себе нормальную жену, женщину, которая будет любить его даже прикованным к креслу; теперь Баки будет злиться на Стива и даже разлюбит, он не будет страдать, если ему придет похоронка. Даже если придет, то одно дело хоронить бывшего друга, а совсем другое — своего возлюбленного.

Мысли о траурных письмах и смерти… Стив предпочел бы думать о чем-нибудь другом в своей последний день на гражданке. Он надеялся, что они попрощаются по-другому: займутся любовью, возможно, в последний раз, вспомнят свои самые светлые дни, скажут друг другу все, что когда-то хотели сказать, но не решались, и будут долго с упоением целоваться.

— Мне жаль, Баки, мне очень-очень жаль. — Стив поцеловал его в сомкнутые губы и встал.

 

Пока Стив собирал вещи, в их комнате повисла мрачная, гнетущая тишина. Баки не смотрел на Стива, его кресло стояло возле окна, и он разглядывал людей, идущих по улице. Вот молодой парень призывного возраста спешит куда-то и не думает записываться в армию, вот второй, высокий и крепкий на вид, судя по пошатывающейся походке возвращается из таверны, не собирается отдавать свою жизнь под немецкими пулями. И сколько еще людей сочувствуют солдатам на войне, платят налоги, покупают военные облигации, но не отдают самое драгоценное, что у них есть, — жизнь. Почему Стив не может так же?

Баки знал своего друга, поэтому прекрасно понимал, что тот никогда не будет отсиживаться за спинами других и плестись где-то в конце. Во время атаки он будет в первых рядах, во время обороны — купит своей жизнью жизни других. Герои не доживают до пенсии, они погибают в расцвете лет. Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив был героем, он хотел, чтобы тот был рядом с ним, не воевал где-то в далекой Европе, а жил с ним в небольшой уютной бруклинской квартире. Как Баки ни пытался отвлечься, его не покидали мысли о неминуемой гибели Стива. 

Воображение рисовало тысячи картин, как жизнь Стива в миг обрывается: противотанковая мина и разбросанные вокруг части человеческих тел; удушающий газ и судорожные хрипы астматика, у которого нет возможности сделать вдох; заснеженный окоп, покрытые инеем синие лица, отмороженные пальцы и ноги; падающие с неба снаряды, несущие смерть и не ведающие жалости; самая простая пуля, прошивающая насквозь плоть, разрывающая органы, перерубающая сосуды, и красная кровь, вместе с жизнью вытекающая из тела.

Баки готов был поставить любой ультиматум, лишь бы удержать Стива от самоубийства. Героического, но самоубийства. Но ни ультиматум, ни признание в любви и ни открытие своих истинных чувств не сработали. Стив был непоколебим в своем решении. Он собрал вещи, которые могли пригодиться в военном лагере, поставил вещмешок у двери и лег спать, вернее, ворочаться.

Баки уговаривал себя приблизиться извиниться, лечь рядом, прижаться к телу Стива и поделиться с ним своим теплом, но не мог этого сделать. В глубине души он все еще напрасно надеялся, что, увидев его напряженную спину, его холодное и молчаливое неодобрение, Стив передумает.

Так до самого утра Баки просидел в кресле, а Стив безмолвно лежал в постели. Когда рассвело, Стив взял своей мешок, подошел к Баки и поцеловал его в макушку, а потом быстро выбежал из квартиры. Он не видел, как Баки потянулся к нему, беспомощно подняв руку. Не видел, как Баки смахнул слезы и бессильно уронил голову на ладони.

 

Когда Стив уехал в лагерь, в их квартире вновь появился удушающий запах сигарет, въедающийся в одежду, занавески и обои.


	9. Chapter 9

В своем отряде Стив был самым отстающим. Он был самым отстающим из всех отстающих, поэтому удивился, когда доктор Эрскин предложил именно ему стать участником сверхсекретного эксперимента. Присутствовал огромный риск неудачи, но Стив готов был поставить свою жизнь на кон ради победы.

В день перед операцией к нему пришел доктор Эрскин с бутылкой шнапса. Стиву очень нравился этот человек, а еще завтра он мог умереть, поэтому его потянуло на откровенности.

— Доктор, могу я попросить вас об одной услуге? — спросил Стив, вертя в руках пустой стакан. Сегодня ему шнапс не был положен, а очень хотелось.

— Конечно, что такое?

— Перед отъездом в лагерь я крупно поругался со своим другом, он не хотел меня отпускать. Я хочу, чтобы ему сообщили, если завтра… — Стив многозначительно замолчал, и так было понятно, что это за «если».

— Я лично сообщу, — пообещал доктор Эрскин. Он много работал над своей сывороткой, но только господь бог мог обещать стопроцентный успех, а он простой смертный ученый.

— Знаете, вы гениальный ученый, придумали сыворотку, чтобы превратить обычного человека в суперсолдата, а в обычной, ну, человеческой медицине вы разбираетесь?

— Конечно, без этих знаний никак. Я много работал, изучая все процессы, происходящие в теле человека. Только так можно было понять, что и как надо улучшать. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Доктор Эрскин был таким спокойным и доброжелательным. Такими и должны быть врачи, просто беседуя с ним, Стив чувствовал, как страх перед процедурой покидает его. 

— Мой друг парализован ниже пояса.

— Война? — Месть, это бы объяснило пять попыток Стива Роджерса попасть на фронт, но Эрскин был слишком проницателен, чтобы не заметить: Стив просто не мог пройти мимо несправедливости, месть тут ни при чем.

— Нет, травма. На него напали ночью и избили, полиция так и не нашла виноватого. Наверное, оскорбленный бывший парень какой-нибудь из девушек. Девчонки его обожали. — Стив грустно усмехнулся, но Эрскин смог увидеть в этой улыбке нечто большее. — Вы можете попробовать излечить его? Это ведь не переделывание всего человека, а только позвоночник.

Стив с надеждой посмотрел на Эрскина. Они с Баки поссорились, но он ни на минуту не забывал о нем: когда бежал изматывающий бросок, когда полз с автоматом в грязи, когда беспомощно висел на веревочной лестнице. Стив думал о Баки, говорил себе, что делает это ради его спокойного и безмятежного будущего, и упрямо продолжал бежать, ползти, лезть вперед.

— У меня есть коллега, который консультировал меня по некоторым вопросам, связанным с нервной системой человека, завтра он будет, поэтому я обязательно попрошу его заняться твоим другом. Вряд ли кто-то способен отказать в помощи другу отважного добровольца.

Стив смущенно улыбнулся. Он только что дал себе надежду, что Баки сможет выздороветь и снова ходить. Это будет его подарок Баки. Если тот выздоровеет, то вернется к своей обычной жизни, потеря Стива не будет казаться ему чем-то ужасным. Он вернется к танцам, девушкам и поцелуям.

Стива обожгло ревностью, когда он подумал о том, что Баки будет не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Еще недавно он прочил ему жену, нормальную жизнь, но тогда это была практически фантазия, а теперь из-за доктора Эрскина это могло стать реальностью. Стив заткнул свою ревность, думая о благе для своего возлюбленного. У них было несколько славных месяцев вместе, будет что вспомнить на войне.

***

Жизнь Стива сначала крупно изменилась, а потом превратилась в однообразную бесполезную звездно-полосатую серость.

Изменения, произошедшие с его телом, долго не переставали удивлять его. Физическая сила, ловкость, нечеловеческая выносливость, зрение. Стив впервые взглянул на мир и увидел всю палитру цветов, он мечтал посмотреть на Баки и отметить, есть ли какие-то изменения. Баки…

Каждый вечер после унылых, позорных выступлений в роли главного шута Стив брался за ручку и собирался написать Баки письмо, но каждый раз не решался. Сначала его останавливали слова Баки, сказанные на прощание. Если Стив уйдет, то между ними все кончено, и он ушел, оставив эти ужасные слова между ними. Затем Стив представлял, что Баки помогли и тот снова может ходить, тогда его останавливала мысль, что их новые отношения больше не нужны в жизни здорового Баки. Стив боялся давать себе ложную надежду, поэтому старался об этом не думать. И, наконец, Стив стеснялся. Он стеснялся того, в кого превратился. Он не о сильном теле, подарке доктора Эрскина, а о его мерзкой, низкой роли цирковой мартышки. Пока настоящие солдаты отдавали свои жизни ради мира, игрушечный, раскрашенный в цвета флага солдатик развлекал публику и просил пожаловать доллар на военные нужды.

Стив шел на войну за справедливостью, а получил фальшивых врагов, хотел помогать людям отстаивать их свободы, а стал посмешищем. Его самый большой вклад в победу — увеличившиеся на пятнадцать процентов продажи облигаций. Вряд ли именно такое будущее видел доктор Эрскин для своего творения. 

 

На фронте развлекать публику, поднимая мотоциклы под задорную песенку, воспевающую несуществующую победу, было в сто крат более унизительно, чем в Америке. Здесь солдаты ежедневно рисковали своими жизнями, ряженый «капитан» казался им просто насмешкой. А вот девчонки были хорошенькие.

Стива вполне заслуженно освистали, он прятался ото всех, рисуя в блокноте, когда увидел, как в лагерь заходят потрепанные бойцы. Солдаты стали подтягиваться к ним, что-то спрашивать, а потом сокрушенно качали головами и отходили.

— Что такое? — Стив подошел к одному из солдат, тот не узнал его без униформы.

— Сто седьмой пехотный попал в окружение, мало кто вернулся. Остальных взяли в плен. — Совсем молодой парень, младше Стива, яростно сжал кулаки, а потом бессильно опустил руки. — Отвоевали они.

— Почему? — удивился Стив.

— Ты что, первый день тут, салага? Их захватила ГИДРа, а их база за тридцать миль за линей фронта. Если попытаемся отбить парней — все там и поляжем. — Он махнул рукой и ушел, а Стив изумленно посмотрел ему вслед.

Как же так! Командование не собирается даже предпринять попытку, чтобы спасти собственных солдат? Стиву это казалось дикостью, поэтому он пошел к полковнику Филипсу. Там ему громко и по-солдатски четко объяснили, кто он такой и где его место. Стив еще острее почувствовал свое бессилие, но в это раз не собирался отступать.

Ему повезло, он получил помощь, откуда не ждал. Агент Картер, тренировавшая их в лагере и с сочувствием относящаяся к «дамочке из подтанцовки», предложила помочь Капитану Америка.

Их план был предельно прост и почти выполним, Говард Старк помог доставить суперсолдата к базе ГИДРы, а там Стив впервые встретился с настоящими врагами и опробовал свою новую силу в бою. Он был сильнее любого врага, поэтому смог освободить пленников и получить в их лице неплохую подмогу. 

— Ты кто будешь, парень? — спросил один из пленников.

— Я Капитан Америка. 

— Кто, простите? — Стиву было некогда отвечать на вопросы. 

— Это все?

— Нет, часть пленных увели в изолятор, — отозвался громила в запоминающемся котелке. — Но оттуда не возвращаются.

— Мне надо спасти всех, — бросил через плечо Стив и пошел прорываться дальше.

Он уже чертовски задолжал всем этим людям. Стив обязан спасти всех, кого сможет, он не уйдет отсюда, пока каждый пленный не будет свободен.

Стив спустился в изолятор. Он нашел несколько трупов в камерах, некоторые из них были изуродованы. Его захлестнула ярость: ГИДРа — абсолютное зло, которое он должен уничтожить, и в первую очередь он должен достать Красного Черепа. Мир не сможет спать спокойно, пока этот психопат на свободе.

В изоляторе Стив находил только трупы, он уже почти повернул назад, пока не услышал невнятное бормотание.

— Сержант… три-два-пять-семь… Барнс…

Стив зашел в комнату и не поверил свои глазам: на койке, опутанный ремнями, лежал Баки и бессмысленным взглядом смотрел в потолок. Он бормотал свое звание и номер, ни на что не обращая внимания.

Что Баки здесь делает? Почему он в Европе, почему в военной форме? В голове Стива возникло множество вопросов, но все их смыла тревога, а также невероятное чувство радости, оттого что он снова видит лицо своего возлюбленного.

— Баки, Баки, это я! — Стив стал расстегивать ремни. Его руки дрожали, поэтому он просто оторвал ремни, освобождая Баки. Тот все еще бессмысленно смотрел на Стива, а потом в его глазах начало появляться узнавание.

— Стив…

— Да!

Не в силах сдержать порыв чувств, он обнял Баки и поцеловал его. И сразу же почувствовал, как тот отвечает на его поцелуй и крепко держится за него руками.

— Что с тобой произошло? — спросил Баки.

— Это длинная история, а нам надо выбираться.

Стив поддерживал Баки, и они вместе побежали вперед. Только тогда Стив обратил внимание, что Баки стоит на своих двоих. Он был потрясен еще сильнее, чем от их неожиданной, судьбоносной встречи. Доктор Эрскин сдержал свое обещание и помог Баки встать на ноги!

Им надо было срочно поговорить, была тысяча вещей, о которой они должны друг другу рассказать, но сначала нужно выбраться из этого проклятого места. 

 

В лагере Стиву грозил разнос, возможно, даже трибунал, но ему было плевать. Он чувствовал, что рядом _стоит_ Баки и также, как и он, ждет, когда они останутся наедине. Стиву потребовалось три минуты, чтобы поговорить с полковником Филипсом, отчитаться о своих действиях и поспешить к Баки. Того осматривал лекарь, но, только увидев Стива, он бросил, что совершенно здоров и выскочил из медицинской палатки.

— Стиви. — Баки поднял руку и практически коснулся груди Стива, но потом опомнился, что они стоят посреди военного лагеря, а солдаты то и дело пробегают мимо, чтобы посмотреть на чудо-капитана. Чтобы как-то оправдать свой жест, Баки отдал Роджерсу честь. — Спасибо, что вытащили из ада, капитан.

— Вольно, сержант, — сдержанно и громко ответил Стив, чтобы ни у кого не вызвать подозрений. — Моя палатка в той стороне, — шепотом сказал он, кивая в сторону, — приходи поскорее.

Стив сидел как на иголках и неотрывно смотрела на полог палатки. Он не мог поверить, что Баки тоже здесь, что их отделяют друг от друга считанные метры и что в любую секунду тот может зайти сюда. Когда Баки зайдет, они поцелуются и будут целоваться очень долго, и только потом настанет время для вопросов и ответов.

— Стив, ты здесь? — Баки зашел в палатку, к счастью, стоящую на отшибе лагеря, где редко кто-то сновал.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Стив, вскакивая с места и обнимая Баки за талию.

Он стал выше и шире в плечах, Баки еще не видел его таким. Ему мог не понравится новый облик Стива, ведь он влюбился в низенького тощего паренька, у которого можно было все ребра пересчитать, а кожа была белая и тонкая, как бумага. Баки любил ласкать его, а теперь?

— Ты жив, ты жив, — быстро приговаривал Баки, целуя Стива везде, где мог дотянуться. Его самый страшный кошмар, заставляющий просыпаться ночью в холодном поту, не стал явью.

— Как видишь, — улыбнулся Стив, отвечая на спешные, жадные поцелуи. — А ты ходишь! И служишь в армии!

— После того, как ты ушел, ко мне пришел доктор и предложил помочь. У него была странная сыворотка, которую доктор называл неполноценной, но полезной. Она быстро поставила меня на ноги. Этот врач сказал, что это была последняя воля какого-то Эрскина. После терапии я встал буквально через пару дней, а тонус вернулся в мышцы уже через неделю.

Баки говорил сбивчиво, шепотом, продолжая сжимать Стива в своих объятиях и хватаясь за него. Он все еще не мог поверить, что они вместе, боялся, что если разожмет руки, то Стив тотчас исчезнет.

— Я не мог больше находиться в Бруклине, пока ты воюешь. От тебя не было писем, я боялся, что ты… Тогда я тоже записался добровольцем, надеялся, что по счастливой случайности мы окажемся в одной части и я смогу тебя защищать. Совсем как раньше, в детстве. Но все совсем по-другому, это ты спас меня. Мой герой. — Баки вновь поцеловал Стива.

— Поверить не могу. Это ведь почти невозможно, что мы встретились… — Стив провел рукой по волосам Баки.

— Это судьба, — прошептал Баки, еще раз целуя Стива.

— Судьба… — повторил Стив. — Прости, что не писал тебе! Я должен был, но мы так расстались… пусть все это будет в прошлом.

Стиву хотелось не просто забыть об их ссорах, а вычеркнуть все дни разлуки, что он провел вдали от Баки. О нет, он никогда не жалел о своем решении уйти в армию, но то, чем его заставили здесь заниматься, позорно, он не был готов платить такую высокую цену, чтобы стать «символом нации». Только у паршивой нации символом может стать ряженный клоун, а американцы не такие. 

Баки целовал и обнимал Стива, словно не замечая, что теперь тот выше него ростом, как будто так было всегда. Они расстались другими людьми, но кем бы они ни стали, они всегда будут любить друг друга.

— Я люблю тебя. — Баки положил ладони лицо Стива и заставил того немного наклониться вперед. — Не бросай меня больше.

— Ни за что, — у Стива слега дрогнул голос, потому что он не мог совладать со всеми своими чувствами. Сейчас он был на полметра выше и на сто килограмм тяжелее, но оставался все тем же парнем из Бруклина, которого Баки научил целоваться.

Баки спросил, почему Стив так изменился. Тот рассказал об опаснейшем эксперименте, в котором он участвовал с риском для жизни, о нападении агента, унесшего жизнь гениального ученого, о бесконечной череде городов, где он на сцене развлекал публику. Слов было много, а на деле Капитан Америка трусливо прятался за спинами других и практически ничего не делал.

Стив с грустью и стыдом рассказывал о клоунаде, в которую превратилась его жизнь. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Баки, но увидел в его только понимание и поддержку.

— Стивен Роджерс, ты придурок! Только такой идиот, как ты, мог решиться на самоубийственный эксперимент, а после этого еще и считать себя трусом! Если кого и винить, так наше безмозглое правительство. Пока Гитлер надирал нам зад, они держали тебя в тылу, — воскликнул Баки, в тайне радуясь, что Стив не рисковал своей жизнью на передовой. — Хватит заниматься самобичеванием. Ты пошел за нами, когда все махнули рукой. Ты спас каждого из нас, ты нашел меня в изоляторе, хотя другие не решились бы туда идти! Никогда не смей принижать себя, Стиви. Ты — герой, придурок.

Слушая этот монолог, Стив то скептически хмыкал, то улыбался, а под конец понял, что Баки прав: хватит заниматься самобичеванием, нужно действовать. Теперь он знает местоположение остальных баз ГИДРы и поможет в их уничтожении.

— Я с тобой, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Баки. 

И потянулся к Стиву за поцелуем.


	10. Chapter 10

После сражений в военном лагере обычно было очень тихо. После свиста пуль, криков умирающих и стонов раненых уставшие солдаты хотели хоть ненадолго насладиться тишиной. Они пытались скорее заснуть и забыться, так можно было не обращать внимания на пустующие койки товарищей по оружию, для которых война уже закончилась.

Сегодня все было иначе. Возвращение сто седьмого пехотного полка стало поводом для радости, а этих поводов было слишком мало в последнее время. Солдатом нужна была поддержка и минута облегчения, им нужна была надежда. Поэтому сегодня они праздновали! Сегодня у них появилась надежда в лице капитана, давшего отпор ГИДРе и спасшего их друзей из смертельной опасности.

Несмотря на то, что палатка Капитана Америка стояла на отшибе, в ней все равно было прекрасно слышно шум лагеря: взрывы смеха и песни. Кто-то затянул ненавистную Стиву песню о звездном капитане.

— Ты должен быть там, — Баки слегка отпрянул от Стива, потому что понял: в палатку могут в любую минуту зайти посторонние.

— Нет, — Стив отрицательно покачал головой, — я должен быть с тобой. Я хочу быть с тобой.

Одним движением он вновь прижал Баки к своей груди. Они потеряли так много времени, когда могли показываться друг друга свои чувства и просто любить.

— Сюда никто не войдет. Мы можем спокойно… — Стив не стал заканчиваться фразу, надеясь, что Баки сам все прекрасно поймет. 

— Надо же, ты теперь такой высокий и сильный, но все еще невинный и смущающийся Стив. Мой Стив. — Баки провел ладонью по щеке возлюбленного, по которому нестерпимо сильно тосковал.

Стив вновь подумал о том, что его новый облик может не нравиться Баки, перемена была слишком разительная.

— Ты не чувствуешь себя так, будто целуешься с незнакомцем?

— Стоило тебя ненадолго оставить, как уже забил себе всю голову глупостями, — вздохнул Баки. — Незнакомцем… это же надо было такое сказать! — Он резко притянул к себе Стива и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Если я буду контужен, потеряю память или умру, я все равно никогда не забуду и всегда узнаю моего Стива. Если думаешь, что добавил себе несколько дюймов роста и сильно изменился, то ошибаешься. У тебя взгляд упрямого бруклинского мальчишки, которого я люблю.

— Я все понимаю, — Стив верил Баки, но продолжал чувствовать неуверенность. Неспроста же он не мог нормально заговорить с девушкой, его скромность и неуверенность в себе не исчезли из-за чудо-сыворотки. — Просто теперь я выгляжу по-другому.

— Я не ослеп, Стиви. И я очень заинтригован — хочу узнать все о твоем изменившимся теле. Ты все еще будешь дрожать, если провести пальцем у тебя под коленом?

Стив вздрогнул. Перед глазами встало далекое, но очень яркое и горячее воспоминание, как они голые лежат на узкой постели, Стив прижимается к боку Баки и привычно прячет лицо от смущения, а тот проводит ладонью по его ноге и впервые находит особенно чувствительную зону. Ладони Баки теплые и нежны, но их прикосновения обжигают.

— Давай проверим.

 

Сыворотка сильно повлияла на тело Стива: рост, мышцы, зрение выносливость… но некоторые вещи остались неизменными. Стив все также реагировал на прикосновения Баки. И, самое главное, Стив не разучился краснеть.

Сейчас он был весь красный от смущения, потому что Баки, вновь взяв инициативу на себя, начал раздевать его. Снять звездно-полосатую форму оказалось не так легко, как расправиться с постой рубашкой.

— Тебе идет красный с синим, — улыбнулся Баки. — И звезды тоже. — Он наконец-то смог добраться руками до обнаженной кожи. Патриотичная униформа весьма обыденно упала на пол.

— Тебе тоже идет военная форма, но красивее всего ты без одежды. 

Баки воспринял эти слова как инструкцию к дальнейшим действиям, поэтому расстегнул рубашку(?) и стянул ее. На плечах и руках остались синяки. Когда его держали в плену и привязывали ремнями, он вырывался и пытался драться, за это его били. На теле было много следов побоев, и каждый из них вызывал у Стива приступ бессильной злости.

Стив осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по большому, налившемуся фиолетовым цветом синяку. Баки отнял его руку и поднес к губам.

— Не надо, — попросил он.

— Больно?

— Нет, просто…

Стив мягко заставил Баки лечь на спину и навис над ним. Он редко проявлял инициативу, но сейчас ему нужно было убедиться, что с Баки все в порядке. Плен, страх, боль… Стив заставит забыть о пережитом ужасе и сотрет из памяти время расставания.

ГИДРа не знала жалости к своим пленным. Баки, отвыкший от любой ласки, дрожал от неожиданного контраста. Его тело еще помнило избиение, но руки Стива были нежными, в последнее время он инстинктивно вздрагивал, когда кто-то заносил над ним руку, потому что ожидал удар, а сейчас он тянулся вперед и хотел быть как можно ближе. Одно присутствие Стива рядом меняло все. Всегда.

Стив стал сильнее. Он очень старался быть нежным, его пальцы мягко касались кожи, но Баки чувствовал мощь, заключенную в этих руках. Это было необычное и странное ощущение — чувствовать себя слабым рядом со Стивом. Даже когда Баки не мог ходить и нуждался в помощи, он все еще был физически сильнее, а теперь все переменилось. Новообретенная сила Стива не пугала Баки, а наоборот — после плена он наконец-то почувствовал себя в полной безопасности. В кольце сильных рук ничего не страшно.

— Все в порядке? — прошептал Стив. Баки вел себя не так, как обычно. Это ему было положено дразниться и смущать любовника, а сейчас он просто лежал, принимал ласку и загадочно улыбался.

— Лучше, чем в порядке. Я просто счастлив.

Баки забросил руки на плечи Стива и обнял его. Он развел ноги и слегка сжал тело Стива коленями. Очень беззащитная поза для мужчины, но ни на одну секунду Баки не засомневался. Никакого дискомфорта, никакой неловкости, просто он и Стив, они любят друг друга и могут быть вместе так, как захотят.

— Ты…

— Стиви, — прервал его Баки. — Ты никогда этого не делал, я знаю. Если не хочешь — не надо… просто я хочу почувствовать тебя еще ближе. — Он заставил Стива наклониться, чтобы прижаться к его груди, насладиться теплом и услышать сильное биение сердца.

Баки повернул голову, скользнул кончиком носа по щеке Стива, нашел его губы и поцеловал: он хотел прервать любые протесты. В каком-то смысле они вновь станут первыми друг у друга. Первыми и единственными. За красавцем-капитаном, наверное, ухлестывала куча красавиц из подтанцовки, но Баки знал — только он касался этих губ. Баки прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание. Поцелуй вышел очень страстный, он увлекся мыслями о том, что они со Стивом созданы друг для друга, и забылся, растворился, окончательно увяз.

Они оба были возбуждены, у них была целая ночь впереди, а потом целая жизнь, но Баки спешил. Он хотел скорее ощутить Стива, заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту внутри себя. Заполнить эту пустоту Стивом, жаром, страстью и их любовью.

Баки шептал на ухо, что делать; Стив краснел, прятал лицо, целовал Баки, чтобы немного оттянуть момент и справиться со смущением, а потом делал то, что он говорил. Баки подбадривал его и себя, едва слышный шепот скользил по коже, растекался по комнате и терялся в стенках палатки. 

Сначала им обоим было больно. Эту боль нельзя было сравнить с той, что причиняла ГИДРа или с действием сыворотки и вито-лучей, но боль была. Баки испугался, что Стив прервется, поэтому постарался сделать максимально нейтральное выражение лица, но Стив раскусил его. Он стал медленным, он успокаивал, гладил, отвлекал. Он губами собрал все стоны и болезненные вздохи, руками забрал нервную дрожь и словами отогнал прочь сомнения. 

Стив вошел до конце, почувствовал, как Баки весь сжался вокруг него, обхватил руками и ногами, не давая двигаться. Они замерли так. За стенами палатки шумер лагерь, но здесь была тишина, даже звуки отступили, чтобы не мешать им. Или Стив просто не мог воспринимать хоть что-то помимо Баки, весь его мир был сейчас в одном человеке.

Баки практически всхлипнул, когда Стив начал двигаться. Не только из-за боли, но и из-за рвущегося наружу жара. Он не закрывал глаза, а смотрел на Стива, отмечая каждую эмоцию, каждую черточку любимого лица. Смотрел, как Стив упрямо сжимает губы, как двигаются глаза под закрытыми веками, как морщинки появляются на лбу и как дрожат веки. Легкий трепет вызвал у Баки улыбку, он заставил себя расслабиться и полностью отдался своему возлюбленному.

Стив был сосредоточен на новых для себя ощущениях. Он никогда не был с девушками, и ему не с чем было сравнивать, но он с уверенностью мог сказать, что ни одна девушка, какой бы красивой она ни была, не произвела бы на него такое же впечатление. Такая связь с Баки была настоящим откровением — удивительно, насколько близки могут быть люди. Их ночи в Бруклине, полные неспешных прикосновений и интимного полумрака, были так непохожи на сегодняшнюю. Как много воплощений у любви может быть? Стив хотел испытать их все. У них будут взрывные ночи страсти, у них будет прежняя теплота, иногда они просто будут целоваться ночи напролет. Они будут нежными и заботливыми, быстрыми и медленными, горячими и неторопливыми. Они всегда будут друг у друга и всегда будут только вдвоем.

К прекрасному здоровому телу прилагалась еще и супервыносливость, но Стива не хватило надолго. Он чувствовал тело Баки лучше, чем свое собственное, поэтому знал, когда тот будет готов. Стив подгадал момент, чтобы они оба одновременно растворились в удовольствии, чтобы их вздохи были одни на двоих, а дрожь и сладость перетекали от одного к другому.

Сейчас они были слишком быстрыми, но никто из них из-за этого не расстроился, потому что все вышло идеально: взаимная поддержка компенсировала любые неудобства, радость от долгожданной встречи сгладила все углы, возможность видеть, слышать, прикасаться друг к другу перечеркнуло беспокойство. И, конечно же, поцелуи, поцелуи все делали ярче, живее, прекраснее.

 

— Для первого раза ты достаточно продержался. И доставил мне невероятное удовольствие. Это не из-за сыворотки, просто ты у меня потрясающе сексуальный. — Баки поцеловал Стива куда-то в ухо и выбрался из-под его тела — суперсолдат был чертовски тяжелым — а потом устроился у него на груди. Раньше так делал Стив.

— Тебе правда понравилось? — Стив провел рукой по волосам Баки. Он не был знатоком человеческих чувств, но заметил, как Баки слегка поверну голову, чтобы на долю секунду продлить их прикосновение. Баки, не задумываясь, тянется к нему. Это ли не любовь?

— Зачем мне врать, — улыбнулся Баки. Он положил голову Стиву на грудь и слушал убаюкивающий стук. — Знаешь, полиция нашла его.

— Кого?

— Того, кто покалечил меня. — Баки почувствовал, как Стив замер, как его тело покинула приятная расслабленность и нега, и мысленно отругал себя, но раз уже начал, то надо продолжать. — Я его даже не знаю, он пытался встречаться с какой-то девчонкой, а в это время я тоже ухлестывал за ней. Это он так решил вывести соперника из игры. Напился в баре и болтал об этом, а детектив, который вел мое дело, тогда тоже там выпивал. Случайность. В общем, его арестовали, допросили, и тот сознался. Был суд, на который я даже не пошел.

Стив внимательно слушал. Он догадался, что Баки не хочет слышать вопросы, поэтому молчал и ждал, когда тот сам все расскажет. К своему стыду Стив и забыл, что у их с Баки совместной жизни было такое ужасное начало. С собой на войну он взял только хорошие воспоминания.

— Я не хотел идти, — продолжил Баки после долгой паузы. — Зачем тратить время. То нападение… оно словно случилось с кем-то другим, не со мной. После твоего ухода я не мог думать ни о чем другом, все остальное стало неважным. Тут этот детектив стал приходить и постоянно мешать мне, он требовал дать показания. А я разве чем-то мог помочь, все равно не видел нападавшего, да и мне давно уже все равно стало. Тот потом пришел и сказал, что его посадили. Наверное, я должен был испытывать радость или облегчение, но мог думать только о тебе, умирающем где-то вдали от меня.

Баки снова надолго замолчал, а Стив прижался щекой к его волосам и крепче обнял. Обычно Стив был более великодушен, но сейчас он почувствовал радость за них обоих — если Баки было все равно, то ему нет. Стив был рад, что справедливость восторжествовала.

— Знаешь, в каком-то смысле мне даже стоило поблагодарить его. Ведь если бы не травма, мы бы никогда не влюбились.

— Нет!

Здесь Стив не мог согласиться с Баки. Он слишком хорошо помнил, каким был его друг сразу после нападения; он помнил его безжизненные глаза, помнил удушающий запах сигарет, постоянную желчь и злобу, помнил ссоры и оскорбления. Даже помыслить нельзя, чтобы благодарить за такое.

— Бак, ты ошибаешься. — Стив дотронулся рукой до лица Баки и заставил того приподнять голову, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Мы созданы друг для друга. Наша любовь все равно бы пришла, просто позже и при других обстоятельствах. Я не могу представить мир, в котором не полюбил бы тебя.

Баки положил ладони на щеки Стива, очертил большими пальцами линию челюсти и застал, просто впитывая и запоминая. Сегодня он не мог насмотреться, Стива было слишком мало.

— Какой ты… Как ты мог так измениться, но при этом остаться моим Стивом?

— Я всегда буду твоим Стивом.

Нет в мире вещи, более сильной и постоянной, чем их любовь. Стив успел об этом подумать, прежде чем Баки поцеловал его в губы, а потом стал по своими поцелуями спускаться все ниже, намереваясь вызвать былое смущение. И не ошибся, Стив все еще краснел, стеснялся и просил перестать, а потом все также умолял никогда не останавливаться.

 

Баки впервые за долгое время нормально заснул, а не забылся беспокойным сном, когда урывками проваливаешься в дремоту и просыпаешься от малейшего шороха, потому что идет охранник, чтобы отвести тебя в лабораторию, где ты просто превратишься в подопытную мышь. Для него последние дни выдались очень страшными. Сейчас он спал и видел прекрасные сны о Бруклине, тепле и доме. В объятиях Стива никакие кошмары не страшны.

За ночь Стив ни на минуту не уснул, у него было более интересное занятие: смотреть на спящего Баки. Смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, и даже не пытаться убрать с лица улыбку. Сыворотка улучшила зрение, раскрыла для него все цвета, но это не сыворотка сделала Баки прекраснее в его глазах, а их любовь.

Когда Стив прижался к спине Баки, то понял, что ему еще никогда не было так тепло. До самого рассвета он купался в этой теплоте и чувствовал себя непобедимым, ведь ради Баки он горы свернет.

***

У Капитана Америка появился шанс действительно приблизить победу. Стив впервые находился в штабе, когда происходило обсуждение планов. На него все, кроме полковника Филипса, неловко косились, но после вчерашнего триумфального успеха никто не посмел указать ему на дверь.

Благодаря сведениям, которые Стив успел получить, и донесениям разведки, штаб знал, где и когда можно перехватить доктора Золу, правую руку Красного Черепа. А еще человека, с одобрения которого мучили Баки. Стив собирался лично доставить ученого-нациста в штаб и убедиться, что тот больше никому не причинит вреда.

План был прост и практически выполним. Кэпу нужна была помощь, и несколько добровольцев сразу же нашлось. Сержанта Барнса даже не спрашивали, он просто вышел вперед, поправил винтовку на плече и встал по правую руку от Капитана. Стив бросил на него взгляд и кивнул, в ответ получил такой же твердый кивок и быструю улыбку. Со стороны они выглядели как давние приятели, товарищи по оружию, и никто не знал, что утром они с трудом оторвались друг от друга.

— Наша миссия — практически чистое самоубийство, — обратился Кэп к своей команде добровольцев.

— Заканчивай, капитан, и пошли уже бить ГИДРу, — прервал речь мужчина в запоминающемся котелке.

— Это серьезно. Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, чем рискуете… — попытался продолжить Стив, но на этот раз его перебил Баки.

— Слушайте, я этого парня знаю всю свою жизнь. Он будет геройствовать, а нам надо не дать ему совершить особо самоубийственную глупость. Его задача поймать Золу, убить Черепа, уничтожить ГИДРу, а наша — спасти Капитана Америка.

После этих слов солдаты стали приветствовать друг друга. Им было проще общаться с сержантом Барнсом, потому что тот был одним из них, а Кэп — для бывших в плену солдат он скорее слух, реклама, пропаганда, чем реальный человек. Это немного обижало Стива, но он мог их понять.

Времени на знакомство оказалось не так много. Поезд уже стремительно мчался вперед, пора было лезть в грузовик и отправляться к месту перехвата.

Когда они сели, Стив занял место рядом с Баки. Он подвинул ногу так, чтобы прижаться к нему. Поставив щит, Стив скрыл их руки от чужих глаз, нащупал ладонь Баки и почувствовал, как тот сжал его пальцы.

— Разве тебе нужны помощники, чтобы присматривать за мной? Да и вообще, можешь больше не трястись из-за меня. — Стив попытался подбодрить себя и Баки, напомнив им, что он теперь суперсолдат.

— Ошибаешься. Теперь мне надо будет приглядывать за тобой в сто раз сильнее.

 

Снег, холод, ветер — Стив ничего из этого не замечал, его взгляд был прикован к несущемуся поезду. В крови бурлил адреналин. Страха не было, была лишь решимость, от них сейчас зависело слишком многое. Он посмотрел на натянутый канат и уверенной кивнул. Стив повернулся к своей команде: 

— У нас будет окно в секунд десять. Упустим это окно — мы мошки на лобовом стекле. 

Стив выждал подходящий момент и прыгнул. Баки последовал за ним.


End file.
